3 Years
by ImJustRenee
Summary: 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.
1. Blast From The Past

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Blast From The Past

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Hi! I'm new to fan fiction and wanted to try out a story idea I had! So here it goes! Also Josh is Riley's older brother.

* * *

People make mistakes. That's how they learn, but sometimes they wish they could take it back. She wishes she could start over. Never meet him. Never fall for him. Never let him ruin her life. She first met him when she was eight and he was eleven. It was there she realized she liked him. Maya Hart and finally met her best friend's older brother. She never saw him before, only heard of him.

Joshua Matthews had appeared out of the dark depths of his room when his sister called him to help her reach something. His dark brown hair and blue eyes popped out to her. He walked out of his room and did what he had to do, not even noticing Maya. It wasn't until later that day when Riley and Maya were going to Riley's room that Josh walked out of his and bumped into Maya, knocking her down. She landed with an _oof_ and looked up at the boy who just knocked her down.

"Sorry," he apologized. He helped her up off the ground and smiled at her. "You're Maya right? Riley talks about you a lot."

Maya just stared up at him with her big blue eyes, and nodded. While he stared back at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. When he didn't receive one he just smiled again and went on his way. It wasn't until Maya heard Riley calling her name that she broke out of her trance and followed her best friend.

* * *

Maya was fourteen and Josh was seventeen. He knows how she feels about him, but always gives her the same excuse. "You're just too young Maya," he always says. It always stings and Riley always comforts her, but she knows he feels the same way. He's just too afraid to show it. She'll always remember the time where he felt her pain. Where he saw her side of the so called infatuation. She remembers seeing him on the subway after some junior at NYU rejected him, but he still never told her how he feels. She remembers how much it hurt when he got an actual girlfriend- Sydney.

She also remembers how later that year Sydney dumped him. Josh wasn't okay. He was just too upset to function. It may seem weird, but that's what Maya likes about him. He's the complete opposite of her. He shows what he's feeling. Whether its passion, anger, or sadness. He wasn't afraid to let down his wall. While its something no one could ever knock down for her. It was structurally safe and sound.

* * *

Fifteen and eighteen. That's how old they both were when Josh was accepted into NYU. They had a big celebration that lasted forever. It included the whole gang: Farkle, Riley, and Lucas. Yes, everything's alright between them even after that confusion down in Texas a while back. Riley and Lucas were happily dating, (Despite Cory's protests) and Farkle had what ever it was with Smackle. Nothing yet for Maya. Sure she had her first kiss by then with some guy she met at school, but it wasn't anything special. There were no sparks or fireworks. It was just okay. Something forgettable.

While everyone else was inside. Maya was out on the fire escape thinking. She knows her and Josh will most likely never happen. Its pretty much the only thing she's sure of. She didn't even turn when she heard someone's foot steps on the fire escape. She just stayed in her same spot. Contemplating. "What are you doing out here?" Josh asked. "The party is inside."

Maya shook her head. "I know. I guess I just needed some time outside for a bit. Just to get some air."

Josh looked at her skeptically and grabbed her hand. "Something is on your mind. You should tell me."

Maya shook her head once more and shook her hand out of his grasp even though she didn't want to. "Can't. There is absolutely nothing to tell."

Josh turned Maya so that she was facing him, and sternly said, "Maya. Talk."

Maya looked straight into his eyes as this fire built up behind her own. "Fine. You want me to talk? I'll talk. What's with you Josh? You are always telling me 'You grew up gorgeous.' What the hell is that supposed to mean? It doesn't seem to mean a thing when you constantly say 'You're too young Maya.'" She saw the guilt in his eyes, but continued on. "I don't know if you know this Josh, but I like you. I have feelings for you, but you constantly throw them away to the side whenever it comes up. It just doesn't seem fair Josh. I mean I have problems in my life, but I'd never thought you'd be one."

She finished her rant and stared at him as tears glistened in her eyes. She liked him so much, but it hurt. At the same time all she wanted to do was kiss him. So she did. She planted one right there on his lips and waited for a response. He looked at her and sighed. "Maya you do know-"

Maya cut him off and rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm too young. I know how this story goes remember?"

There she left him on the fires escape thinking about life.

* * *

An eighteen year old Maya took out the keys to her own apartment as she quickly entered her building. It was absolutely pouring outside so she had to make run for the subway, which isn't unusual for her. Maya, who was fed up with her mom and the stunts she pulled. Was emancipated at the tender age of sixteen. Between then and now she's still seen Josh. Here and there, but never had a conversation with him. It'd hurt too much. Besides that, Maya actually applied herself in school and managed to pull of a 3.0 GPA. She was actually accepted into NYU on scholarship for art. Riley, who wanted to be exactly like her mother is going to Columbia to study law.

Huckleberry? He's actually going back home to Texas to study there. Farkle? As always he's been the brains of the group so it only makes sense that he goes to the prestigious Harvard. I mean only the best for their Farkle!

Now, back to where we were. Maya was going down the hallway towards her apartment when she saw a soaking wet Joshua Matthews in front of her door. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she approached the now twenty one year old man.

He stood from his spot on the floor and looked at beautiful blonde girl before him. "I need to talk to you," he breathed.

Maya thought for a moment until she looked at his shivering form once more. She couldn't leave him like this. He would most likely get sick, and then have to go back out into the pouring rain. She unlocked her door and left it open for him as she walked inside. She grabbed him a towel from one of her closets and was expecting him to be right inside her apartment, but no. He still stood outside the door. He obviously didn't want to get her floor wet.

Maya walked over to the doorway where he stood and wrapped the towel around him. "If you're worried about getting the floor wet it doesn't matter," she said softly. "The bathroom is down the hall and to the right. Leave your clothes on top of the toilet and I'll throw them in the dryer for you. Then we'll talk."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Josh emerged from Maya's bathroom wearing nothing but a black towel that was wrapped around his waist. He walked into her kitchen and saw her sitting at the table with two cups of hot chocolate in front of her. "I see you made hot chocolate," he began as he walked towards her. "I didn't think you'd remember since we've barely talked. You know with me busy with school over the past few years."

Maya's head turned towards him and struggled to get the words out since he was in nothing but a towel. "That's because we never talked Josh," she said as she played with the marsh mellows in her hot chocolate.

"Sure we did. We talked when-" he was interrupted by Maya.

"When you were always telling me that I was too young. That a three years difference was just too big." Her eyes met his and she knew her harsh words had hurt him, but it was the truth. "Why are you here Josh?"

Josh finally sat in front of Maya at the table and looked at her intently. "I got offered a job in Europe."

Maya smiled at him and quickly congratulated him. "That's great Josh, but why are you telling me this?"

Josh, who quickly grew more frustrated with this conversation just yelled out, "Because I like you too Maya!" His words stunned her. Maya had finally wrapped her mind around the fact that they weren't going to happen, and here comes Josh telling her this. "I couldn't leave without saying that," he whispered.

He reached to hold her hand on the table, but she pulled away and walked towards the living room. Josh got up and followed her there. "Maya!" he called. He saw her standing in the middle of her living room and grabbed her arm. "I know what you're thinking," he breathed. "You're thinking why am I telling you this now after all these years? That's because before I only saw what was different between us the three years. And now-"

"And now what Josh?" Maya asked. "You're leaving to go to Europe, and who knows when you're coming back? I'm eighteen Josh. I can't do the long distance thing in my life. I'm just getting to it. I just got accepted-"

This time Josh cut her off. With a kiss. He held her close and kissed her intently, waiting for her to kiss back. Which in fact she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just tried to get closer and closer. Not wanting this special connection to break. Here were her fireworks. Josh pulled away for a moment when he heard the dryer go off. "The dryer," he began but was met with another hungry kiss from Maya.

Maya began tug at the towel around his waist. Josh pulled away and looked into Maya's eyes. He didn't see lust. He saw something that at the time neither knew it was love. "Are you sure?" he asked. Maya simply nodded and led him towards her bedroom and closed the door shut.

They didn't come out until morning.

* * *

It was a maybe a week or so later since Josh and Maya had spent that special time together, and now he had to leave. He had promised to call every day, or at least every week.

He didn't do that. He didn't call. He left everyone guessing. He left them all hanging. Especially Maya, when she needed him the most.

* * *

Twenty-one and twenty four was how old they were when they crossed paths again, but things have changed. Big time. Maya hardly knew the Matthews anymore and cut Riley off completely a few years ago. She doesn't talk to Lucas, the only person she talked to was Farkle, and he was the only one who knew why she pushed everyone away.

Maya had walked up to her now different apartment and unlocked the door. "Farkle!"she called out.

Farkle poked his head out the doorway of her living room and trudged out there with a little girl attached to his leg. "Hey Maya!" he greeted. He looked down at his leg and looked back towards Maya. "Think you could?"

Maya laughed and talked to the little girl. "Aria," she warned. "Time to get off of Uncle Farkle's leg. Besides, we can't do anything tomorrow if you don't go to bed." She watched as the toddler slumped off his leg and stood up between the two adults. "Alright," Maya sighed as she picked her up. "Let's go get you ready for bed."

* * *

As soon as Maya was done with Aria she and Farkle sat down on the couch in deep conversation. It wasn't until Farkle brought up something that Maya began to get nervous. "I heard that _he's_ back in town," Farkle hissed.

Maya shook her head. "You can say his name Farkle. Its not a trigger or anything."

"Yeah, but he said that he would call, and keep up with all of us. He didn't do that Maya, and look at where we are. In an apartment with your two year old daughter. He did this to you and didn't have the decency to pick up a phone and call any of us. Especially you."

"Its not his fault Farkle," Maya justified. "I was the stupid one. I let down my wall and I got hurt. I shouldn't have and now here I am. I teach art at the center and I have a beautiful baby who loves me. I'm not complaining."

Aria Erin Matthews is a beautiful girl. She had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes, and had a face all too much like her father. Sure it hurt Maya sometimes, but she remembers that its was him that hurt her not Aria. When Maya gave birth to the two year old a couple of years ago, she felt that she deserved to hold her father's last name. If it was possibly the only thing she could have of her father then so be it. Maya didn't want to keep that from her.

Farkle shook his head. "No Maya don't say that. You had a full scholarship to NYU. You were finally able to do something that you wanted to, and-"

"And I'm doing something I want to now. I'm fine with my life. Sure it could have been something more, but I'm fine Farkle. Really." She looked over at the time as it read ten o'clock. "You should get going Farkle. Ruling a multi million company is beckoning you. So go. I'll be fine."

Farkle looked at her warily and left the apartment. He was protective of his friends and hated seeing them get hurt.

The next day when Maya and Aria left their apartment they didn't expect anything interesting. Just another day out. So when they walked into Aria's favorite ice cream shop they just got their usual and sat down at a table eating. That only made it weirder when Aria jumped off Maya's lap and accidentally ran into a customer. If anyone saw how quick Maya got up to catch her toddler then she could be considered the Flash. She quickly apologized to the man saw that her daughter got his ice cream all over him. Maya groaned and looked into her wallet. Empty. "Shit," she muttered under her breath. She turned towards the man and was about to apologize, but froze when she saw the Joshua Gabriel Matthews.

He looked back at her astonished. Maya was frozen. She had Aria in her arms and was standing directly in front of the man who gave her Aria.

She sure as hell didn't know what to say.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that was enjoyable! I hope the response is good!


	2. Confessions

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Confessions

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Can I just say thank you for all the reviews and favorites and story alerts. I had literally just woke up at like 4 am and started writing. I really did not expect this type of outcome within the first 12 hours let alone a day! So because of that I have worked hard on this chapter and its ready for you!

* * *

Maya just stood there practically gawking at Josh. They were both entranced. No one knows if its from shock or regret. Maybe both, maybe neither. It wasn't until someone yelled at them to move because they were holding up the line that they broke out of their trance. Maya saw her opportunity and quickly made her exit towards the door. She was half way down the street with Aria in her arms when she heard someone calling her name out in the distance. "Maya!" the voice screamed.

Maya turned around and saw Josh running after her. She looked around, but saw that there was no where else to run. So, she reluctantly turned around and faced him. He caught up to her and smiled as he panted heavily. She gave him a moment to catch his breath and waited for him to speak. When he didn't Maya did, but covered Aria's ears. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not talking about anything with you," she hissed.

She began to turn around with Aria, but felt Josh's eyes on her. His blue eyes were staring back at hers intently. He opened his mouth to speak, but Maya cut him off. "Don't Josh. You've done enough damage that I can't take anymore."

Maya took Aria and held her hand as they walked through the streets, but Josh couldn't ignore the fact that even through the noise that is New York that he heard the pain and anger in Maya's words.

* * *

Maya shut her apartment door and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Farkle. "Good lord Farkle!" she exclaimed. She lifted Aria and took her into her room. "You scared me half to death," she breathed as he followed her.

Farkle laughed. "That's a change for once."

Maya sighed as she laid Aria onto her changing table. "What's up Farkle?" she asked nonchalantly as she regained her coolness.

Farkle handed Maya changing supplies as she talked. "What's up? Tell me why Riley texted me saying that Josh was at home freaking out because he saw you and you ran away!" he exclaimed.

Maya rolled her eyes and threw away her dirty diaper. "There's nothing for me to say to him." Farkle threw her a pointed look as they took Aria into the living room to play. "Look Farkle," Maya began. "I know that you still keep in touch with the others and everything, but you don't need to keep me posted. Especially on things about Josh."

Farkle plopped down on the floor and groaned loudly. "Really Maya? You should have given him a piece of your mind. Told him off. Made him pay child support or something!" Maya sat next to Farkle as she watched Aria play. "Maya. You need to tell him about Aria. Aria needs her father."

"Don't you think I know that Farkle!" Maya snapped. "I grew up without a dad too. All I had was Shawn and in the end I chased him away too! Just like I did with my father." She stared at her beautiful baby girl. "I don't want her to feel that pain either."

Maya rubbed her eyes, for she was thinking. "I don't want to trust him again. He could up and leave again for all I know."

Farkle sighed. "As much as I'd want to use my two pound muscles to hurt him, I can't. Aria is gonna need her dad, and you're gonna need someone that isn't your friend to help you."

Maya rolled her eyes and went back to playing with her daughter. "Just remember Maya. Farkle is always right."

* * *

Josh stood in his parents' home in the Greenwich Village waiting for Riley as he thought about his encounter only a mere thirty minutes ago. "Okay," he thought aloud as he paced the living room floor. "Its been three years, and that was Maya with some random kid and we said nothing." He shook his head. "Of course we didn't say anything it been three years!"

He began to count his fingers as he did the math problem he seemed to conjure in his head. "Okay so that's two for me and Maya. Minus three because of those three years, and plus one for that one awesome night we spent. "So that leaves me at," He looked down at his hand. "Zero."

He plopped down onto the couch and sighed in defeat. "That wasn't even logic Josh." Josh turned around and saw a twenty-one year old Riley approach him. She smiled softly at him and plopped down next to him. "Hey," she greeted. "How are you?"

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Its been a long time since I've heard that question. I guess I'm good," he looked at Riley. "Maya's probably really upset with me huh?" he inferred.

Riley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she replied.

Josh grew confused and turned his body so that he was facing Riley. "What do you mean? I thought you two were like sisters."

"About a month or so after you left she cut everyone off. She moved to a new apartment, and left us all in her dust," Riley explained.

"Are you serious? No. Maya wouldn't do that," Josh decided. "She loves you guys. Why would she up and leave like that?"

"I thought the same thing, but its three years Josh. I'm pretty sure she's moved on with her life. I have." With that said Riley left the apartment off to do who knows what.

Josh stood there contemplating for a minute. Something has to be up for this to happen. Honestly, he may not know a whole lot about Maya, but he's almost positive that she wouldn't just do this. "Now, what's that thing mom always talked about that they used to find people in before they had contact books?"

Josh searched the place up and down looking for that item from the 'olden days.' When in reality he was looking for a telephone book. The same one that's on the kitchen table.

* * *

"Whoa," said a now fourteen year old Auggie Matthews as he walked into the apartment. All he saw was furniture turned upside down, and a very frustrated Josh in the middle of it all. "Are you okay bro? Because you sure don't look like it."

Josh had a crazy smile on his face. "I'm fine Auggie. I'm just perfect. You know cause I just can't seem to find the stupid book with all the phone numbers!"

Auggie walked towards the hallway to his room and said nonchalantly. "Oh you mean the telephone book? It's on the kitchen table."

Josh looked over towards the kitchen table and steadily took steps towards it. "It was here the whole time?"

Auggie let out a final response as he slammed his door shut, for he knew what was about to happen.

Josh let out a big ole scream.

* * *

The next day was supposed to be an easy one, but because Maya was Maya, it wasn't. Aria would not stop waking up and crying during the night. So, Maya got absolutely no sleep. So she was dead tired, and Aria was just sitting over there in her own world perfectly well rested. In the words of one Maya Hart. Maya would describe her own appearance as looking like shit.

Her curly blonde hair was every which way and she accidentally slept in her contacts last night so she had to wear her thick black square glasses. As a solution, Maya quickly washed her face, threw her hair up in a pony tail and found something that didn't smell dirty to wear. All in five minutes. Impressive right. Moms are amazing. Maya went through a regular lazy day with Aria. Just chilled, but still stuck to Aria's schedule. By around two she finally set Aria down for a quick nap.

As Maya quietly closed the door to Aria's room she heard a rapid knock come from the door, and of course it was loud. Maya quickly but quietly ran for the door hoping that Aria wouldn't wake. She opened the door quietly and quickly put her glasses on. She had taken them off earlier when Aria was about to break them.

As she pushed them up the bridge of her nose and her blurry vision ceased, she saw the one and only Joshua Matthews. "Hey," he greeted as she stared at him.

Again, with Maya's luck Aria started crying. Maya looked back towards Aria's room and then back at Josh. She stepped away from the door and walked into Aria's room. Josh, who soon followed after closing the door watched as Maya tried to calm down the crying toddler. Maya held Aria in her arms and was bouncing her up an down as she kept on saying, "Sh. Go back to sleep. Mommy's sorry that the loud noise woke you."

Josh listened intently as Maya soothed Aria. What broke his heart is when she said the word mommy. In his mind, he was thinking that she was with some other guy. That she found someone else. "How could I expect her to be single? She even has a kid with some guy," Josh thought.

Maya had set Aria back down in her crib and turned to leave the room, but stopped when she saw Josh in the doorway. "I didn't think you'd follow me," she breathed. Josh didn't answer. "Let's go into the living room."

She brushed past Josh and walked into her messy living room. Toys were everywhere, and a bra may or may not be hanging off the arm of the couch. As Maya walked in she sat down on the couch and watched as Josh came and sat beside her. "So you're a -" Josh began.

"Yep," Maya finished.

"So you're in a-" Josh did once more.

"No," Maya finished. She twiddled her thumbs and looked towards the floor.

Josh looked over at Maya slowly getting angry. "So this douche just left you with a kid to care for?"

Maya watched as Josh started get angry by the second. She loves how much he cares for her, but he couldn't care three years ago? "Josh stop," Maya said sternly. "He doesn't know."

Josh, being the scholar he is asked Maya two very important questions. That she only has a range of answers to. "Two questions Maya. How old is that kid? And what is her name? Her full name," he clarified.

Maya, for once couldn't find a good enough lie. She felt that she had no choice but to tell him the truth. "She's two." Maya looked at Josh and sighed. "Her name is Aria Erin Matthews."

Josh was speechless. He couldn't seem to function. Until maybe ten or fifteen minutes later he asked, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Maya didn't know what to say. She could lie and dig herself into a hole or tell him the truth. Oddly enough Maya chose truth. "No," she confessed.

Josh rolled his eyes and scoffed. "What do you mean you weren't going to tell me? That is my child! I have the right to know!" he yelled.

Maya stood and shushed him. "Be quiet," she whispered. "You are going to wake her!" She looked back and listened to make sure she didn't wake. "Look Josh. You can't act surprised remember? You are the one who left to go to Europe, and you are the one who promised to call and never did! So you can not blame for not wanting to tell you! I know what its like for people to come and go in life, and I'm so sorry that I don't want that for my daughter!" She seethed.

Josh stood there quiet for a moment. He wanted so badly to say that's not true, but he knows what he did wrong. He wishes he could admit that he was wrong, but there's one thing. He's Topanga Matthews' son. "Well you could have figured out a way! That baby in the other room is my daughter and you still were never going to tell me that I was a father!" Josh's nostrils flared from anger. "Now you know I would never abandon that baby. I take care of my responsibilities, and Aria is now my number one priority."

Maya shook her head and started pushing Josh towards the door. "You see there is one problem with that Josh. She doesn't have to be your priority. She's mine. You can go on with your life and do what ever you want, but leave Aria out of it!"

Maya had him over the threshold and slammed the door in his face. Luckily Aria didn't wake up from all the shouting and the slamming of the door, because Maya just didn't have the strength to do anything. She just slid down the wall and cried.

* * *

Josh stood outside Maya's door. He heard her soft cries and couldn't help, but feel guilty. He knocked on her door softly once more and waited to see if she would open the door. She didn't. So Josh looked for a key and finally found one underneath a potted plant. He unlocked her door quietly and sat down next to her on the floor. He cautiously put his arms around her waiting to see if she would push him away. She didn't. She let her hold him and she just cried. From all the secrets, from all the lying, from being a parent all alone. It was taking its toll on Maya. Maybe co-parenting with Josh isn't such a bad idea.

For now though, they stayed in that same position. Neither making a move.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter! I kept on trying to get it just right and I'm pretty sure this is close to it, but anyways I hope you enjoyed! Also, you will start to see more of the others in the story. Either next chapter or the one after that you will get more of the Matthews!


	3. Speed Bumps

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Speed Bumps

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter! And to address this, in the fanfic Josh is Cory and Topanga's SON. For the right reasons. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Its been about a week since Maya told Josh about Aria and things were going, okay-ish. Maya and Josh couldn't stop arguing. In Maya's mind this wasn't just going to work. "What do you mean this isn't working?" Josh questioned.

Maya had brought it up and he wasn't taking it so well. "I mean, we won't stop arguing. We just don't seem to agree on the way Aria is raised. So, I think you should move on," Maya reasoned.

Josh rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter of Maya's kitchen. "Why do you always do this?" he asked.

Maya shrugged her shoulders and looked at him pointedly. "Do what?"

Josh talked with his hands as he spoke. "This! You either push me away or run when things get hard." His blue eyes bored holes into hers. "You've done this ever since you were little."

Maya picked up a bill and threw it onto the counter. "You can't say that Josh! You didn't know I existed until was eight, and even after that you never knew me! Yet, I still slept with you!"

"Well then if I didn't know you, why did you like me?" he yelled. "Why would you keep on chasing after me? Time and time again I hurt you, but you still come back for more. Why Maya? At least answer that."

Maya stared at the counter and then looked up at Josh. "I saw something different. That maybe, just maybe you could be that one person in the world that loved me. That you could be the one person to take me away from the hell hole that I called my life. So to answer you Josh. I continued because I thought you could be the one. Now, I slept with you because I thought you actually liked me back, and that it wouldn't matter what we did because I thought you would always be there."

Josh stared at Maya for a minute. He just can't believe that this is the same eight year old that he bumped into. That no matter how much they fight he still has such strong feelings for her. Feelings that he doesn't realize are love. The worst part of it all is that Maya has those exact same feelings. They are both as stubborn as can be. The only thing that Josh had a slight win over with was his cleverness.

"I'm still here Maya. I'd like to think that I haven't left, but I can't forget that I practically abandoned you these last three years. I don't think I'll ever, but I'm sorry," he cried. Tears were now falling out of his eyes for he was sincere. "All I ask is for one thing Maya. I just want you to trust me. Trust that I'll be a good dad. Trust that I'll figure out how not to feed my kid the wrong thing."

Maya couldn't help but smile at that one, but she let him continue. "Trust that I'll be here for every moment of Aria's life. Trust that I won't leave either of you again."

Maya wasn't ready to let her wall down again, but deep down she could tell that this wasn't a joke to him. She didn't know what to say, but as always Aria was ready to break the ice. Aria let out a cry from her room and Maya looked expectantly at Josh. "She needs to know who you are. You should go get her. She'll be uncomfortable at first, but she'll warm up to you. After all she's a lot like you."

Josh walked past Maya and into Aria's room. He opened the door and left it ajar. He looked around her room. It was much different than Maya's personality. Her room was a light green color and had a lot of yellows, pinks, and whites. Very girly, very imaginative. He saw Aria standing inside her crib crying. Her face was beat red and her dirty blonde hair was everywhere.

Josh walked towards her slowly talking to her softly. "Hi Aria. You may not know me, but I'm your daddy." He picked her up and she started fussing. "Its okay. I'm sorry I wasn't here before." He saw a chair and sat down in it. "But I'm here now, and I'm going to be here for everything. I'm going to be here when you go to pre- school, when you do anything and everything."

Aria had finally calmed down and was very comfortable in Josh's arms. Josh, who was oblivious to Maya's presence in the doorway then confessed, "I wish I hadn't taken that job. I would've gotten to be with you longer." Josh seemed to be far away when he said the last sentence. "I wish I could've been with your mom, and not have her hate my guts. I'm lucky she did, because I fought for you. Now, I just have to figure out a way to fight for her too."

* * *

Josh entered his parent's Greenwich Village home and collapsed on the couch. "Hey fam!" he greeted as they all sat around the table.

Cory placed his fork down and looked over towards his eldest son. "Where have you been lately? Its like you're everywhere but here."

Josh could sense the hurt in Cory's voice. So, he quickly stood so that his family could see his face. "It's definitely not like that dad. I've just had a lot on my plate lately. Just some... stuff?" He sheepishly replied.

Topanga laughed. "Sure Josh. Your plate is in the oven. You can take it out whenever you're ready, but just know that I can tell that you're hiding something, and you know I can get anything out of you. So why don't you just say it now instead of giving me all this trouble."

Topanga stared intently at him while Auggie and Cory just watched. Riley was the only person who had the slightest clue to what might be going on. Just as her mom was about to pounce on Josh, Riley intervened. "Mom!" she shouted across the table. "Remember you said you would help me with my mock trial prep. Who says we can't get enough practice right? Come on!" She pushed her mom out the door so that they could go back to Riley's apartment across town.

When Riley walked back over to the living room table to pick up her notes she leaned over to Josh and whispered, "You owe me an explanation later. The real one."

She continued on and smiled sweetly at him as she left the apartment.

* * *

The following day Josh was getting ready to leave for Maya's when Riley cornered him in their parent's kitchen. "Talk," she simply stated.

Josh sighed and told her everything. How he ran into Maya, how he tracked her down, figured out that he had a kid, and how he's been spending all his time over there. Riley was in pure and utter shock. She picked up her bag and walked towards Josh. "Let's go to Maya's," she smiled.

Josh shook his head immediately. "Look, Riley I know you want answers from Maya, but if she finds out I told you she might not let me see Aria and I just found out about her. I need to make up for some lost time. You're gonna have to understand."

Riley sighed and placed her bag down. "Fine. Only because you're my brother." She fiddled with strap of her purse and looked up at Josh. "Just promise me that you'll tell mom and dad soon."

Josh was getting ready to leave and called out "Yeah."

Riley turned towards her brother. "I mean it Josh. You know what could happen," she warned.

Josh sighed and turned his back towards his sister as he left the apartment. "I know Riles. I'll tell them when I'm ready, but for now you keep your mouth shut."

Josh threw her a pointed look and Riley raised her hands in surrender. Josh sighed knowing she was right and left the apartment.

* * *

Josh was walking up the stairs to Maya's apartment when he accidentally ran into this guy and girl making out by the stairwell. "Whoa. Sorry," he apologized.

The couple broke apart and looked up at Josh. Josh, who did a double take when he saw the girl suddenly became extremely jealous. Maya Penelope Hart was with some guy. Josh examined the guy in front of him. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, some what great physique in Josh's eyes.

Maya, who turned red from embarrassment piped out, "Josh. This Aiden. Aiden this is Josh." Both men didn't say anything. They just gave each other cold stares. Maya coughed to get their attention. "So Josh why are you here tonight? You weren't supposed to come and watch her tomorrow? I mean Farkle's up there now so?"

Notice how Maya didn't say Aria's name? Never mind, back to the dialogue. "I can still go up there. After all we have a lot of catching up to do."

Josh finally took his eyes of Aiden and excused himself to go upstairs, but he couldn't help but hear the last part of Maya and Aiden's conversation. "Don't worry about him Aiden. He's just there to watch my," Maya hesitated for a moment. "Sister. So let's go out right. After all its our six month anniversary, and I don't want to waist time."

Josh who was now angered by the fact that Maya lied to him about her personal life, and the fact that this guy obviously doesn't know about Aria. Went upstairs to Maya's apartment without another word. He unlocked her door, and walked into the apartment. He walked around to Aria's room and saw Farkle reading with her. Josh stood in the doorway and coughed excessively.

Farkle looked up annoyed, but his eyes practically popped out his head as he looked at Josh. "What are you doing here?" Farkle asked. He shut the book closed, and stood with Aria on his hip.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I know I left, but I'm here now," Josh tried to reason as he stepped towards Farkle in an effort to get Aria.

Farkle stepped back as he came forward. "No you don't. You don't realize what Maya gave up. How desperate she was to call you, or how disappointed she knew your parents would be in her." Farkle rolled his eyes, and sat Aria down in her crib. "Do you even know how hard she cried when you didn't call? Maya _never_ cries Josh, but she cried over you. She needed you and you weren't there, but I was Josh. I went with her to _every_ appointment despite her protests. What sucks most of all Josh? Is that she pushed Riley away because she didn't want her to see you any differently."

Josh didn't know what to say. Maya did all that for him? She cried over him? He just stood in the same spot, trying to process everything. He couldn't do it. Now this guilt was weighing over his head and it was practically killing him. "That's what I thought," Farkle breathed as he looked back over at Aria.

Guilt is not a nice thing.

* * *

Maya and Aiden leaned against the wall of her building in a deep make-out. When Aiden pulled away hungrily. "Babe who was that Josh guy earlier?"

Maya looked up at him and shrugged. "No one. He doesn't matter."

She pulled him back in and kissed again, but he pulled away. "Yeah he does. Why did he need to see your sister?"

Maya rolled her eyes and pushed him off. "I don't see why you want to talk about this now. Its our six month anniversary. We could have talked about this tomorrow."

"Don't be like that Maya. Look, I know you're hiding something from me. I promise you I won't get mad."

Maya sighed and began to confess. "Aria isn't my sister. She's my daughter. Josh and I's daughter."

Aiden didn't say a thing.

* * *

The next day Josh woke up with a bad feeling his gut. As if there was a shift in his world. As usual he went downstairs to eat with his family when he noticed only his parents sitting in the living room rather than at the table. "What's going on?" he asked as he walked towards them.

"Please sit Joshua," Topanga spoke.

She called him by his full name. She must mean business. Josh sat down hesitantly and looked at his parents. "Where's Riley and Auggie? I thought we were all gonna eat together."

Cory looked over at his eldest son and replied, "Doesn't matter. What matters is that you tell us where you've been everyday since you've come back. You wake up eat and leave, then come back eat and sleep. You're keeping something from us Josh. We deserve to know what it is."

Josh was about to answer, but looked down at his phone as it rang. He looked down and saw it was Maya. "Must be something about Aria," he thought.

Once again he looked up at his parents and sheepishly said, "Look, I really have to take this call. I'll see you guys later though. I promise I'll tell you guys everything that's been going on when the time is right."

He ran out the door to take the call. Leaving his parents in his dust. "What do you think he's hiding?" asked Topanga.

Cory simply shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Obviously something big. I mean ever since he was a kid he came to us about stuff, but now is whole different ballgame."

* * *

Josh stood outside the building with his phone pressed against his ear as he listened to Maya's rant. "What the hell do you mean Josh? I said I don't want to tell your parents about Aria! The less people she gets close to, the smaller chance of her ever being hurt."

"But this is my family we're talking about! The same one that you've known forever! You know they wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose," Josh argued. "Besides, Aria's my daughter too and if I want to let my family know about her then so be it!"

"Then maybe you won't get to see her!"

"Will you stop threatening that! Don't forget my mom's a lawyer. We both know that the last thing I want to do is drag you into court. Just let me tell my family about her."

He heard Maya sigh on the other line. "Fine. You can bring her over there today I guess, but you leave my name out of it. You introduce Aria and then you bring her right back to me, and make sure no one crowds she never liked that."

Josh sighed. "Fine. Can you do me one thing Maya?"

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Will you please stop treating me as if I don't know what to do?"

"That's because you don't Josh! You've been in her life for about a week. I've been with her since birth. You are still a stranger to her. Don't push it Josh. You _don't_ know how to raise a child. I do. So, don't make it seem like you know what you're doing. You don't."

Josh and Maya both sat on the end of the lines tense. Finally Josh swallowed his pride, and said quickly. "I'll be there in fifteen to pick her up."

On the other end Maya hung up the phone angrily and ran her fingers through her hair. She quickly checked on Aria and began packing her diaper bag. "He doesn't know anything about raising a kid," she mumbled. "It's endless sacrifice. Tears, lonely nights, endless moments where you think you kid. He just doesn't know."

By time she finished packing anything Aria may need she heard a knock at her apartment door. Knowing it was Josh she picked up Aria and slung the bag over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. "Here's her bag, and here's Aria. You know what to do."

Maya tried to close the door, but Josh stopped it with his foot. "Sum it up in a few sentences of what its like being a parent," he spoke softly.

Maya sighed and leaned against the doorway. "Aria was a year old and we were in a taxi and I had put her in her car seat and the heat from the metal on the seat belt touched her arm and she screamed. I swear she stuck up her middle finger at me. To sum it up. Parenthood is a time where you don't come first anymore, and a series of endless moments where you think you killed your kid." She looked him deep in the eyes and smiled softly as she said the next part. "But you live for the moments where you make your kid laugh or smile. _That's_ what its like being a parent."

She closed the door softly and leaned against it. Knowing that they had both apologized, and sharing that moment with Josh only made them closer.

Josh all the while felt the same and walked down the street with a half awake Aria in his arms only wished that he was there, not away in Europe doing some job that didn't even work out.

They were both left with this tingly feeling in their stomachs. Hoping that it wouldn't go away.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Broken Barriers

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Broken Barrier

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** I received all of you reviews and that inspired me to whip out another chapter for you guys! Also, I don't think this story will be very long so I predict about 10-15 chapters of this story. WARNING: A scene in this chapter gets a little steamy.

* * *

Josh stared at the door in front of him and looked over at Aria who stared at it too. "Are you ready to meet your family kid?" Aria, being only two didn't say anything. "I know me either."

Josh took out his key to his parent's home and opened the door. When he walked in and saw that no one was there he breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door behind him. He set Aria down and placed her bag on the couch and watched for a little while. Soon, she began to realize that her mother wasn't around and started to fuss. Josh quickly came to her aid and grabbed her attention.

Yet, she still cried. Her small face was growing red as she cried and cried. He held her and cooed in an an effort to try and make her calm down. He was so focused on Aria that he didn't see his family walk into the living room. "Who's baby is that?" asked Topanga. Cory only shrugged his shoulders and observed his eldest son.

On the other hand, Riley was just in awe. She knew who the baby was, but she had to pretend to not know. Goodness, would this be hard for her. She did not need that stupid tater tot appearing again. Josh finally calmed Aria down and turned to grab a toy out of her diaper bag when he saw his family in the doorway. "Hi," he nervously greeted.

His parents only looked at him. While Riley was nervous and Auggie was just confused. "So um. This is Aria," he began as he used her arm to wave at his family. He gulped and spoke the next part with as much confidence as he could muster, which was none. "My daughter."

"Auggie go to Ava's and Riley go back to your place. We need to talk to Josh. Alone," Cory clarified.

"Wait, no! Why do I have to leave? I'm finally old enough to hear things and you tell me to leave!" Riley protested.

"Riley this does not concern you. Please leave," Topanga warned.

Riley finally left, pushing Auggie out the door in the process.

* * *

Maya walked out into her living room in search of her phone. It was ringing very loudly and yet she still couldn't find it among her sea of children's toys. After digging and digging she found her phone underneath teething rings. She checked her phone and didn't know what to say. She had 4 missed calls from Aiden. She gulped and lifted her phone to her ear as she listened to his voicemail. "Hey Maya its me. I'm really sorry about they way I reacted. I just didn't know how to respond, but I just want you to know that it wouldn't change a thing in our relationship right? After all its been six months. Yeah, so call me when you get this."

Maya didn't know what to say. After all a week ago she would have called him right back, but now she's just not sure.

* * *

"So you got a girl pregnant and then left for Europe without knowing that she was pregnant," Topanga slowly said making sure she heard her son correctly. Josh nodded and bounced Aria lightly on his knee. "Okay," she said processing this information. "Did she try to contact you in any way after she found out she was pregnant?" Topanga asked.

Josh nodded his head. "Yes, I was just too much of an ass to answer."

Topanga nodded her head slowly and asked Josh two questions. "Alright. Two more questions Josh and then I'm done. I will let you sit and explain whatever you want so that I don't lose my cool." Josh nodded his head and let her speak. "One. How long ago was this girl pregnant? Two. When did you find out about the kid?"

Josh sighed and leaned back against the chair he was in. "She was pregnant about three years ago and I found out about Aria. Yes mom, my kid has a name. I found out about Aria a couple of weeks ago."

Topanga Matthews just couldn't wrap her mind around this. "I need to go clear my head. I'll be back in about an hour." She took her jacket and waltzed right out the door.

The door closed with a loud thud, startling the infant. Her lip quivered and Josh quickly soothed the young child. "It's okay. Daddy's sorry about the loud noise." She calmed just as fast as she got upset. Josh held her close and looked up at his father. "I guess your mad at me too huh?" he inquired.

Cory shook his head and spoke softly. "I'm not mad, and neither is your mom. We're both just disappointed in you Josh." They both sat in silence for a while until Cory spoke again. "Is Maya her mom?"

"What?" Josh asked.

"You heard me. Is Maya her mom?" Cory asked as he stared at the two year old.

Josh looked his father directly in the eye and could tell he knew the truth. "Was it that obvious?" he asked.

Cory simply nodded his head. "When you were twenty one and got that offer in Europe you left and didn't come back until two days later. When you walked in the house that day, and I'm going to be blunt with you, you looked like you had some amazing sex. Then, you hung out with Maya all the way until it was time for you to leave. I just put two and two together."

Josh sighed and looked back at his daughter, and let his father speak. "Suddenly you looked a lot happier, and you look just like that if not even more. How do you feel about Maya?"

Josh sighed again and gave Aria her teething ring. "It doesn't matter anyways. She has a boyfriend. One of apparently six months. I'm not looking to break whatever happiness she has already. Even if that means being unhappy myself."

* * *

"So we're fine?" Maya asked a few days later.

Aiden nodded sheepishly and smiled at his girlfriend. "Yes, and to prove it. I'll watch Aria for you on Saturday so that you can relax."

"Really? That's really sweet, but are you prepared to watch a two year old?" Maya asked warily.

Aiden nodded and smiled, "But for now I wanted to do this." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

It was now Saturday and Aria was now in the care of Aiden. She was fairly comfortable around him, but not the same as she was with Maya or Josh. She was a lot more fussy, and very bad with Aiden. She would through tantrums and run around. At one point Aiden just really wanted to give up, but then her remembered that he really wanted Maya to know that he could be good with Aria. After all it shouldn't be that hard Maya gave him a simple list. Most importantly: Do not take your eyes off Aria.

So he sucked it up and turned his back around for one second, and that's when Aria ran into the corner of a wall. Causing her head to bleed immensely.

It was like everything was in slow motion. He turned around so fast and darted towards her with pure guilt and remorse. He only had one thing to do, and he coun't even do that.

* * *

Maya and Josh both ran into the hospital at the same time. They quickly asked the receptionist and she pointed them into the right direction, but not before giving Josh a flirty wink. Maya, of course ignored the jealously radiating off her skin and rushed to the children's ward. The two scared parents ran into the ward ignoring ever warning they got not to run. They couldn't see her just yet, but Josh couldn't help but wonder two things.

So, he turned towards an anxious Maya and said to her, "I didn't know I was one of Aria's emergency contacts,"

Maya shrugged. "I still listed you as one. I guess I always hoped you'd come back. That's why you're name is birth certificate after all."

Josh was touched by this notion. "I didn't know my name was still on her birth certificate. I never thought you put it on." Maya didn't answer but just smiled softly. It took her by surprise when Josh went and hugged her. "Thank you," he breathed.

For once, Maya didn't question anything. She just accepted her hug and enjoyed it while it lasted. They broke apart from their hug and Josh asked his final question. "Who was with Aria when this happened?"

Maya sighed and started to feel the beads of sweat form on her head. Josh obviously doesn't like Aiden and what would he think of him knowing that Aria was under his care at the time? At the same time, Maya felt anger bubble up inside her as well. She trusted him with her child. "I left with Aiden. It was a bad call on my part and I take full responsibility on that, but what if something really bad happened? I mean worse than this."

Josh was angered by Maya's words. He balled up his fists and breathed, trying to calm himself down. "Where is he then? Shouldn't he be here since my child got hurt under his watch? Don't tell me he ran away like some coward!" he yelled.

Maya placed one of her small pale hands on his chest and tried to soothe him. "Look, I don't know where he is, but don't call him a coward. He's still my boyfriend."

Josh rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. "Whatever," he muttered.

Maya sighed and sat down next to him. She saw Aiden across the room and walked over to him. He looked up at her and had guilt written across his face. "Don't say anything," Maya stated. "I just hope she's okay. If not, I don't know if I'll ever forgive you."

She turned away from him just as a doctor came out. "Aria Matthews?" he called out.

Maya, Josh, and Aiden ran over and to him and looked at him desperately. "Is she okay?" Josh asked frantically.

The doctor chuckled. "She'll be just fine. It was just a bump. She'll have a bruise, but besides that she'll be fine."

"Can we go see her?" Maya asked.

The doctor nodded. "But only family."

Maya and Josh ran in without a moments notice, and Aiden stood in the doorway with a longing look on his face. Many may not realize this but he really likes Maya maybe even love her, but he's just not so sure about it now that he knows that Josh will forever have this connection with her. That they share this parent bond and the fact that this little accident with Aria made that even stronger. "Yeah," he whispered dejectedly. "Family only."

He left the hospital without neither parent knowing. They were too busy fawning over their child. Their creation, a little bit of him and a little bit of her. "I'm so glad she's okay," Josh breathed.

"Me too," agreed Maya. She watched as her sleeping child lay peacefully. She looked up at Josh and breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, I'm sorry I just let Aiden watch her. I think I just need to come to an understanding that Aria doesn't have only one parent, but two."

Josh turned away from Aria and looked at Maya. "I know I've only been here for a while, but I think that we are finally becoming our own little family." When Maya didn't answer he quickly added. "Without the being together part of course."

Maya tried to hide the disappointment laced within her tone and replied, "Of course."

* * *

It's been two months since the accident with Aria and everything's been going great. Maya and Josh were doing a great job co-parenting and surprisingly Aiden and Maya are still together. Sure, it was hard for Josh to accept, but he did and he couldn't be happier. Well, he actually could. One, he could actually be better off as a photographer rather than an architect. Two, he could actually let his family know that Maya was Aria's mom. Seeing as he's only brought her over once. Three, if Maya was his.

Josh has noticed that the longer Aiden and Maya are together, the more distant they become, and he was loving every bit of it. "So Maya," Josh began one day as he bathed Aria. "I was thinking that maybe its time for my family to know that you're Aria's mom. They've met her once, but I think its time for them to know its you that I reproduced with."

Maya raised her eyebrows at his word choice and rolled her eyes. "Maybe. I'll have to think about it. I mean there are other factors involved."

"Since when do you care about the other things that happen?" Josh asked with curiosity laced in his tone.

Maya shrugged and washed Aria's hair. "I guess its something that I learned once I became a mom. That you have to put your child first from now on." She trailed off in deep thought. Thinking about what she just said. "Maybe my being with Aiden isn't in Aria's best interest," Maya confessed to herself out loud.

Yet, it was loud enough for Josh to here, and he was jumping for joy on the inside, but he pretended as if he hadn't heard a thing. "What'd you say?" he asked.

Maya quickly shook her head and continued washing Aria's hair. "Nothing. Hey can you pass me the hair towel over there?"

Josh looked to his left and saw the towel. He reached for it, but couldn't reach it. "I can't reach it do you think you could get it?"

Maya rolled her eyes and groaned in response. "Fine," she muttered.

She walked around Josh and grabbed the towel. What she didn't notice though was Josh pulling Aria out the tub and then smiling mischievously. As soon as Maya turned around, Josh pushed her in the tub soaking her from head to toe. "Josh," she gasped.

She reached to pull him in, but he put Aria up as a shield. "You can't pull me in! I have the baby!"

Maya narrowed her eyes and opened her arms fro Aria to come forward. "I know little mama," she cooed. "I'm tired of your daddy holding you up naked too."

A smile graced Aria's features as she reached for her mom, and Maya took her with pleasure. Josh's eyes grew wide and he gulped. Maya yanked him in the tub, soaking him as well. Josh blew a few bubbles off his face and chuckled. "Well played Hart."

Maya stood up from the tub with Aria in her arms and cooed. "Let's go get you dressed."

Leaving Josh to only follow her with bubbles all over him.

* * *

Josh and Maya set Aria down for bed and quietly walked out her room. They were both still wet, but found refuge in the living room. They both collapsed on the couch and yawned in unicen. "What time is it?" Maya asked as she yawned.

Josh pulled out his phone and checked the time. "11:45," he breathed. "I should probably get going."

He started to get off the couch, but Maya stopped him. Allow me to add that she wasn't thinking at this moment. After all the two may have had a few drinks earlier to ease the tension while Aria was napping. "You're soaking wet. You'd go out there and catch a cold. We should both go shower, and then head to bed."

Josh nodded his head. "Sure. So that Aria can get used to seeing me in the mornings?"

May shook her head in her tipsy state. "No. So that we can get a lot closer. As Aria's parents. So come on!"

Maya pulled him off the couch and dragged him to the bathroom. She turned on the shower so that the water could get hot and started peeling off her clothes. Josh did the same, but kept his eyes locked on Maya's face. She stepped into the shower and waited for Josh to join her. Soon, he stepped in and faced Maya as the steam surrounded them.

They both just stared at each other for a while and then Maya whispered, "Will you wash my back? Its one the hardest places to reach."

She held up a rag with soap on it and she turned around slowly. Josh washed her back slowly and gently. As the alcohol kicked in even more he bent down and laid kisses over her neck. He continued on with this for a while, loving the response given from her. Suddenly Maya whipped around leaving them to stare in each others oceanic blue eyes. "Kiss me," Josh muttered.

Maya smirked. "With pleasure Matthews," she said.

Maya stood on her tip toes to kiss Josh, but squealed in enlightenment as he picked her up. In response she wrapped her bare legs around him and kissed him passionately. Maya moaned and groaned and whispered to Josh, "Please Josh. I'm okay with it."

That's it. They broke they're own barriers. Too bad they won't be able to remember it.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Proud

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Proud

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Okay, so I might have fibbed a bit about the fact that they don't remember anything, but it was for a good cause!

* * *

Maya's eyes fluttered open as she the sunlight peeking in from the windows awoke her. She felt an arm wrapped around her chest, and a sudden movement behind her. She heard a slow groan as she looked around the room. There was a trail of water coming from the bathroom. They looked like footsteps to her. Maya finally craned her neck to see who was behind her. Josh's eyes fluttered open as he looked down at Maya, and the current position they were in. "We had sex didn't we?" he asked.

"Yep," Maya replied.

"We didn't get drunk, but we were tipsy." Josh inquired. "I remember everything. Do you?"

Maya sighed and nodded her head. "I do," she whispered. "And I feel so guilty because of it. I just cheated Josh. I did the same thing as my dead beat dad. The most horrible part of all of it, is that I don't feel an ounce of regret."

Maya's blue eyes looked up into Josh's and she couldn't bring herself to tell him how she really felt. How much she loved him, lusted for him. She couldn't though. She couldn't let him get past her wall. Last time he did, she got hurt. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

Josh leaned in to kiss her, but Maya turned her head away. Not a moment after there was a knock at the door. Maya got up to answer, but put a robe on first. Her bare feet made soft sounds as she walked on the floor. Josh followed her as well, but after he put on his boxers. Maya made her way to the door and opened it. "Aiden?"

Aiden stood in the doorway and peered inside. He looked away from the apartment and then to Maya's attire. Just a robe. "I was really hoping I could talk to you."

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but then Josh walked out into Aiden's sight. "Hey Maya," he called out. "Who's at the door?"

Aiden looked back at Josh and saw that he was only in boxers, and Maya is only in a robe. He's not an idiot. He put two and two together. He looked over at Maya and shook his head. "Really?" He clenched his fists in anger. "You know what its fine. We were probably going to break up at some point anyways. You guys have been closer than ever since I watched Aria anyways. You have this little family Maya, and there is no space for me in it."

"It was only a matter of time before you slept with each other anyways," Aiden confessed. He leaned own and kissed Maya's cheek. "Goodbye Maya."

He left and with a soft close of the door, Maya felt something change within her. She was free. Josh walked over to her and stood before her. "Earlier you said you didn't regret what we did. Do you still think that?"

Maya nodded and stood on her tip toes, so that she could be face to face with Josh. "Not at all." Their lips brushed against each others and soon they were enveloped in another kiss. They loss their clothes once more and made their way to the bed again. They were laying down on the bed when Maya pulled apart. "Wait," Maya gasped. "You have to know that this is not a relationship. Its purely sex. Can you handle that?"

Josh, who was blinded by lust mumbled a yes and pulled Maya back in for a deep kiss.

When they said they wouldn't remember it, it meant they wouldn't remember that time or the time after that because its a game to them. A game that's going to come back and bite them each in the ass.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

* * *

Maya and Josh both awoke to the sound of Aria's cries from the next room. "I'll get her," Josh mumbled. He slipped on a pair of boxers and pants and headed over to Aria's room.

Maya watched as Josh walked out the room and played with her hair. They both could handle this right? The whole friends with benefits thing while co-parenting. Totally, right?

Josh came back in the room and looked over at Maya. "You should probably put something on. She was just freaking out because she didn't know where any of us were, but she's fine now." He laid back down on the bed and looked over at Maya. He stared at Maya while she lay under the sheets. The sunlight was hitting her face perfectly. Illuminating her golden locks and making her blue pools shine. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Maya shook her head and whispered, "Don't say that." She sighed and sat up with her hair falling over her left shoulder. "If you say that it means this isn't just sex." She got out of the bed and walked towards the mirror, and stared at her reflection. "And I'm not ready for that."

Josh got out of bed and stood behind Maya. "Yes you can Maya."

He wrapped his arms around her nude body and placed his chin on top of her head. Maya shook her head. "I can't Josh. I need you to understand that."

"Maya-"

"No Josh!" Maya yelled. She whipped aroundn to face him. "You said you were fine with just sex! That's what this is! That's what we are Josh!" She faced the mirror once more.

Josh smirked and turned Maya around in his arms. "So there is a we," he inquired.

Maya looked up into his eyes and spoke softly, "Stop that. This is just sex. That's all it'll ever be."

She broke out of his hold and walked into the bathroom while Josh just stood there in the same spot. "Just sex," he whispered dejectedly.

* * *

Josh walked into his parents home and collapsed on the couch. He dug around in the couch cushions for the TV remote and flipped through the channels. All of a sudden he felt the presence of two people sitting on both sides of him. He looked to his left and saw Cory. He looked to his right and saw Riley. Josh sighed and turned off the TV, knowing what was going to occur.

"So, what you've been up to lately?" Riley questioned as she faked cleaning her nails.

Josh shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. "You hear that Riley? Nothing." Cory stated as he looked past Josh towards Riley.

"Dad already knows that I know everything. So why don't you save us all time and tell us what's been going on. After all, you haven't even told mom or Auggie yet. So something has to be brewing," Riley grilled.

Josh gulped and twiddled his thumbs.

"Come on, be honest Josh. We all know you don't have a job and the only other place you would have been was with Aria," Cory began.

"Which is exactly where you'll find Maya," Riley finished.

Josh still hasn't uttered a word.

Cory and Riley shared a look and then turned to Josh. "Be up bright and early tomorrow Josh," Riley began.

"We're going to Maya's," Cory finished.

The both smiled and leaned back against the couch while Josh sat there within utter confusion until it registered in his head. By the time Josh was ready to protest Riley and Cory were out the door. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. His phone began to ring loudly and he dug around his pocket for it. Finally, he looked at his phone and saw it was Maya. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she replied. "Look I know this is short notice, but I need you to take Aria."

Josh sat up straighter and searched for his house keys. "Alright. I'll be right over."

"No!" Maya protested. "I need you to take her to your house. Look I'm only three blocks away. I have her bag and everything."

"Okay," Josh answered warily. He walked over to the front door and left the apartment. As he closed the door he spoke softly. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Maya sighed into the phone. "Yeah. I just have to take care of some stuff for work."

"Work?" Josh questioned. "I didn't know you had a job."

"Yeah. Well I do. You almost here?" She asked after a minute.

"Yeah. Rounding the corner now. Alright. Bye."

Josh hung up the phone and rounded the corner, just like he said. He saw Maya standing there with Aria in her arms and her bag slung across her shoulder. As Josh walked up to Maya she looked nervous. "Are you sure everything's okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine Josh. Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing." They stared at each other for a minute in silence. "Here's the baby bag, and here's the baby," Maya joked as she gave Josh their daughter.

What was weird, and very unnerving for Josh was what Maya did next. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Bye," she whispered softly.

Josh watched as Maya walked down the street, in the same direction as her place.

* * *

Josh laid Aria down on his bed with pillows surrounding her so that she wouldn't roll off. Her chest rose slightly with every shallow breath she took. He left the slightly ajar as he walked out into the kitchen. "Hey Mom," he greeted.

Topanga looked up at him and smiled as she closed her case file. "Hey Josh. Is Aria asleep?"

Josh nodded and looked at his mother with hope. "Do you think you could watch Aria while I go on a diaper run?" She nodded and went back to her work. Josh smiled gratefully and grabbed his coat as he ran out the door.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because. You owe me," his deep voice rang. "Now, start stripping Maya."

"You don't have to do this Billy," Maya tried to reason. "Just give me a little more time. You know I lost my job. Its hard when you have a kid."

Billy smacked the counter with the palm of his hand, creating a large echo in the apartment. "I don't care Maya! You knew what you were getting into when you borrowed the money! You don't have my money now, so you know how I want to be paid. After all, you shook on it."

Maya's eyes held a pleading look inside them as she stared at Billy. He walked behind her and pressed his lips against her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her ear. "Now, let's go to the bedroom."

* * *

Josh bounded up the stairs to Maya's apartment in a haste. He took out the key from under the mat and entered the apartment.

It was as if all his breath left his body. He could see Maya's clothes strewn all across the apartment. He especially noticed her underwear laying on the ground. He dropped his coat to the ground and went to her room. The door was closed. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He could hear a deep scruffy voice coming from inside. What broke his heart, were Maya's pleads.

He had to get in there before it was too late. So, Josh backed up and threw himself to the door. It didn't budge. He did it again! The door started to jiggle. He backed up one more time, and BAM! He knocked the door down.

He ventured inside and didn't like what he saw at all. Maya was tied to her own bed, struggling with tears running down her face. Maya _never_ cries. Then he saw a young man. One he seemed to remember as Billy Ross. Some kid his little sister and friends didn't like, and he was here. Obviously trying to force himself on Maya.

If anyone were to see what happened next they wouldn't believe this was Joshua Matthews. He practically jumped Billy, who was still wearing his clothes. It was as if Josh went ballistic. He was punching and kicking as if someone just tried to threaten to kill him. He hit Billy until he couldn't anymore. He almost killed the man. Luckily for Billy, he didn't.

Josh darted to Maya's aid and untied her from the bed when she collapsed in his arms sobbing. As Maya lay in his arms sobbing, Josh looked over her shoulder and felt nothing, but pure hatred for this man. He broke out of his hate induced trance and kissed Maya's hair softly. "Did he do anything to you?" he uttered out, afraid of the answer.

Gladly Maya shook her head no and buried her head further into his chest. Josh breathed a sigh of relief and scooped Maya up into his arms. She held on tightly as he placed her gently in the bathtub. He then turned on the water, leaving her to take care of herself. He walked back into the bedroom and looked at Billy who was now unconscious. He bent over his bruised face and slapped it a couple times. Finally, Billy's eyes shot open as if he was waking up from a really bad dream.

"Get out," Josh seethed, with teeth clenched. "Before I actually kill you," he threatened. Billy got the message and dashed out of the apartment before Josh fulfilled his promise.

Josh sighed and looked around the room again before mumbling, "Work huh?"

* * *

Maya appeared in her kitchen doorway, now dressed in some sweats as Josh sat at her kitchen table. She walked over to him quietly and whispered, "Thank you."

Josh looked up at Maya and replied, "Your welcome."

Maya then pulled out a chair and stared at him. "Look, I know I owe you an explanation, its just that-"

"Stop," Josh ordered as he stared at Maya intensely. "I don't care what led up to this. I just want you to promise me that something like this will _never_ happen again. I care too much to ever see that again." Maya only nodded and sat back quietly. "Come on let's pack some more of you and Aria's stuff. I don't want either of you staying here for a while after this."

Josh stood and waltzed into Aria's room, and for some of the very few times in Maya Hart's life. She said nothing. She didn't protest. Because deep down she knew this was right.

* * *

Topanga Matthews was a woman who always got answers, and tonight she definitely got some. So when her twenty-four year old son walked into her house _hours_ after he said he'll be back in a few minutes. The door opened abruptly and Josh walked in the door with two duffle bags in hand. "Joshua Matthews where have you been? I said I'll watch your daughter while you went on a diaper run! Not-"

She stopped talking when a very familiar blonde walked in behind him. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders and looked up nervously around the apartment that she hasn't been around in years. Then, they looked eyes and Maya didn't say a thing, just stared. Topanga on the other hand ran towards the girl and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god Maya! I haven't seen you in years. How are you? What are you doing here?" Topanga continued to bombard Maya with questions.

Maya was shocked and very uncomfortable all at once. She was expecting her to be angry and upset with her. After all she did drop off the face of he earth, and Maya was like a daughter to her. Josh saw how uncomfortable she was and came to her rescue. "Hey Mom I actually need to steal her away for a minute," Josh blurted.

Josh didn't hesitate to move Maya out of Hurricane Topanga. He brought her to his old room, which was exactly how Maya remembered it. The linen sheets, the photographs that he took, everything. "Thanks," Maya muttered.

"No problem," Josh replied as he set her bags down by the door. "I'm gonna go check and see where my mom put Aria down. Then, I think we should tell her your her mom."

After the day Maya's had she realized that she had to grow up, do what's best for her daughter. That's allowing herself to let the world know she's Aria Erin Matthews' mother. She was proud and ready to do just that.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry that it took so long, I've just been so busy with school lately. But here you go another chapter!


	6. Hart to Heart

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Hart to Heart

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** I don't know why, but I was legit loving this chapter guys! I was putting my heart and sole into this one!

* * *

Maya emerged into the Matthews' living room from the darkness of the hallway behind her. She saw Topanga on the couch and took a deep breath as she walked towards her. "Hi," she spoke softly.

Topanga turned and stared at the young woman before replying. "Hello Maya," she answered. She patted the seat next to her on the couch and beckoned Maya over. Maya hesitantly sat next to her and looked down to the floor as she did, for she couldn't look her directly in the eye. "Don't be so timid Maya, it's just me," Topanga spoke gently.

Topanga's motherly instincts kicked right in as she heard Maya start to cry softly. She wrapped her arms around her and murmured nice things into her ear.

Once Maya calmed down, she broke out of Topanga's hold and apologized. "I'm sorry Mrs. Matthews."

"It's fine Maya. It's just, it's been three years. What are you doing here now?" Topanga asked.

Maya was about to answer, but was cut off by the sound of babbling. She looked back towards the hallway she came out of and saw Josh walking in with Aria. "It's weird seeing him as dad isn't it?" Topanga whispered. "I couldn't get my mind wrapped around it at first. My biggest question is who's her mother. Josh has said nothing about her, but my guess is that you know cause it seems like you two have become great friends again." There was a small silence as Maya stared at Aria in Josh's arms. "So who is she?" Topanga asked. Maya didn't answer but stared on.

Then, it happened. Aria's lower lip popped out and you could hear her whimpers begin to grow. Maya grew worried as she knew what was to come in three, two, one.

Aria erupted into a fit of cries. Josh just couldn't smooth her right now. She wanted her mother. What was unexpected was this.

"Mommy!" Aria cried.

She started struggling and reaching for Maya with her short, little arms. Then it dawned upon Topanga. "You're Aria's mom?" She asked rhetorically.

Maya didn't answer her. She just got up and walked over to Josh and Aria. She took Aria out of Josh's arms and cooed to her, congratulating her on saying mommy for the first time. Josh locked eyes with his mother and saw pure shock written across her face. He sighed deciding not to deal with this now, and returned to his little girl. "Good job!"

* * *

Riley took out her keys to her parents place and unlocked the door. As she stepped inside and closed the door she was startled to see her parents and Josh all sitting in the living room. "What's going on here?" She asked as she took her coat off and hung it up.

Josh's jaw was set in stone as he looked over at his mom. "Since mom wants the whole truth today, why don't we all enlighten her." Josh's eyes darted towards Topanga. "Both Riley and Dad knew about Maya being Aria's mother."

He stood and started walking towards Riley. "And you know what they didn't do Mom? They didn't make me try and file for full custody of her when they found out!"

Riley's eyes widened and darted towards her mother. "Mom?" She began. "Is this true?"

Topanga nodded. "I believe that it's only what's right seeing as he didn't know of her existence for a good three years."

Riley shook her head and looked over at Josh. "Is Maya here?"

He nodded and pointed towards his bedroom.

* * *

Maya bounced Aria gently on her lap as she listened to the Matthews in the other room. "We're not staying here for this. I said what I had to say and now we're going."

Maya picked up Aria and began to pick up their bags. "You can't leave now Maya," Riley said from the doorway.

Maya turned with Aria on her hip and looked towards the doorway. "Riley?" she asked, astonished. Riley smiled and walked towards Maya. "I know I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have shut you out after Josh left. I knew you would tell me the things I needed to hear, and I just wasn't ready for that." Maya stopped talking and stared at Riley. "I'm really sorry Riles."

Maya started crying softly, as did Riley. "I don't care right now. I just want my best friend back." Riley gave Maya a one armed hug for what to them felt like an eternity, but was really a few seconds. "And hey, don't listen to my mom for once." Riley sniffled. "Josh wouldn't do that to you. So, don't unpack just yet."

They pulled away and smiled at each other. "Oh!" Maya realized. "I don't know if you met her already, but this is Aria Erin Matthews." She aimed her next sentence at Aria. "And this is your Aunt Riley."

Riley smiled brightly and took Aria in her arms. "Hi Aria, I can't wait to tell you about what happened when your mom and I were kids."

* * *

"Mom stop! I'm not going to file for custody! Right now I'm just trying to make this work, and that does not include your meddling!" Josh demanded.

Topanga shook her head and stood from her position on the couch. "I'm doing what is best for you Joshua! And that is making important life altering decisions."

Josh gave his mother and exasperated look. "But this affects my life mom! Not yours!"

Josh, who can get really angry quickly looked at his father. "Dad can I have some money? Enough for a few nights at a hotel?" he asked.

Topanga's eyes darted towards Cory. "Cory, don't you dare give him money!"

Cory was torn. Between his wife and his son. "I'm sorry Topanga," he apologized. He pulled out his wallet and handed Josh the credit card. "This is my son. I always have to protect him."

Josh smiled gratefully at Corey and took the credit card. "Thanks Dad," he whispered. He ran out the room calling Maya's name. "Maya! Come on! We're leaving!"

Cory watched his son run out the room and prepared himself for the argument that was about to come.

* * *

Josh ran into his old room and saw Maya and Riley talking. "I see you two are good again," he breathed.

Maya and Riley shared a look. "Not quite," Riley began.

"But we're getting there," Maya finished.

Josh smiled and clapped his hands together. "Alright, but we need to go." he gestured to Maya and himself. "Dad gave me his credit card and so we are staying the night in a hotel. I'll get Aria's things."

Josh began to bustle around the room, collecting everything he needed. "Wait. Why are you guys going to a hotel? Didn't you say Maya has an apartment? Why don't you guys just go there?" Riley asked.

Maya, who now stood and collected her things. "Long story Riles. We just can't go back there now."

Josh picked up Aria and slung a few bags over his shoulders. They all walked out into the living room and evaluated the area. Topanga and Cory were on opposite sides of the room and stared at each other with an emptiness to their eyes. Josh didn't care what was going on and walked straight through the living room to the door. "If you leave, you can't ever come back," Topanga seethed.

Riley, who stood at the hallway entrance shouted, "Mom!"

"I'm doing what's best Riley," Topanga replied.

"Dad?" Riley looked towards her father.

Cory shook his head. "Its out of my hands now," he confessed.

Josh held a tight grip on both Aria and the door knob. "Fine. Maya let's go," he ordered.

Josh yanked the door open and stomped out into the hallway, practically knocking over poor Auggie. Maya soon followed, but not before bidding Riley a goodbye. As she walked next to Josh on the street she asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Josh shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's just find a hotel."

Maya nodded her head silently and searched for a hotel.

* * *

"Alright you'll be in room 415. Can I get you anything else?" The hotel employee asked. Josh smiled politely and denied. He took the room key and began to walk away from the desk when the receptionist called out, "You and your wife have a beautiful child!"

Josh turned around and smiled. "Thank you." He turned back towards Maya and led her and Aria to the room. He unlocked the door and set their bags down. "Alright its," he checked his watch. "Ten Fifty. I'll put Aria down for bed."

Maya nodded and sat down in a chair. "Will everything be okay? Between you and your mom? I mean I know you wouldn't try for full custody, but I don't want any of this to be the cause of you and your parents falling out," she explained.

Josh shook his head and continued to get Aria ready. "Don't worry about it Maya. Right now my focus is getting my shit together." He looked down at Aria and smiled. "Excuse my french baby girl." He turned towards Maya. "But yeah. I shouldn't have to go to my Dad for money. I need to do this myself, get on my feet."

He laid Aria down on the pull out couch and surrounded her with pillows and soothed her as she slowly fell asleep. "I get it Josh. I need to get an actual job, but the best I can get is a minimum wage job at a grocery store."

Josh looked over to Aria and saw that she was fast asleep. He walked over to Maya and sat on the arm of the chair. "Have you ever thought about going back to school?"

Maya shook her head. "School's not an option. I can't afford it. I guess I'll just start small. What about you? Going back into architecture?"

"I don't know. When I was in Europe working, I was just really unhappy. I realized that it was something that I didn't want to do, but now," he gestured towards Aria. "I have another human being to take care of. I can't just do what I want anymore."

Maya nodded her head as the two fell into a comfortable silence. "I guess I'll go to bed," Maya said. She stood and saw that there was only one bed. "You don't have to sleep on the floor Josh. We can share. Its not like we haven't before," Maya said just as Josh was about to protest.

"How'd you know I was going to object?" he asked.

"I know you Josh. I've known you since we were kids. You are too much of a gentlemen when you want to be. Besides, we can cuddle or something," Maya reasoned. Josh raised his eyebrows at her. "Fine. We could like make out," she confessed.

Josh smiled and walked up to Maya. Slowly lifting up her chin, he kissed her softly allowing her to run her fingers through his hair. "You're really sexy," Josh mumbled into her lips.

Maya scoffed and pushed him off of her. "We're not a thing Josh. What part of that isn't clear?"

"Maya I-"

"No Josh," Maya continued. "I'm going to bed and don't you dare touch me."

* * *

The next morning Maya woke up nicely, unlike most mornings and she looked to see that the sheets next to her were untouched. As she observed the room she saw that Aria was still fast asleep on the pullout couch, and Josh asleep on the floor. Without a blanket or anything. Just him and the floor. Maya sighed, knowing that Josh was trying to be a gentlemen after last night. He said what he thought of her, and she jumped down his throat getting angry. She was being completely unreasonable after all he he had done.

Maya grabbed a pillow and the sheets and walked over to Josh. She carefully placed the pillow underneath his head and draped the sheets over his body and smiled. "He's cute when he's sleeping," she thought aloud.

For once, Maya didn't scold herself when she thought about Josh in a romantic way. She surprisingly, accepted it and laid down right next to him.

* * *

Josh later woke up to this warmth around his body. One that he certainly didn't feel when he fell asleep. He opened his eyes and peered down at the bright blonde hair of Maya Hart. He smiled as he thought about how she came down from the soft comfy bed and laid down on the hard floor with him. She even gave him a pillow. He just wanted to stay like this forever, but knew that he couldn't.

He had to get back to reality. A reality where Maya was afraid to be with him, his mother wanted him to take Aria full time, and a reality where he just wasn't happy. He shook his head and sat up slowly. He sat there thinking for a good ten minutes when Maya asked softly, "What are you thinking about?"

Josh looked over his left shoulder and saw her staring up at him with her bright blue eyes. "Life. How I managed to eff mine up so badly," he confessed.

Maya sat up as well and laughed slightly. "Trust me yours isn't that bad. You've just had a few rough spots that's all. After all, what's wrong?" For a second Maya looked like she was about to kiss Josh but then continued. "I mean elaborate. If we're going to be co-parenting then I think we should at least make sure were as close to happy as possible."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "That's thing. I don't want to be in a career that I found that I hate, and you." He stooped and looked Maya deep in the eyes. "I don't want to just co-parent. I want to be with you Maya. Look, I know I hurt you and I will apologize for as long as I live, but know I'm hurting too Maya. I can't do just sex and not have any feelings for you. I'm just not that type of guy. You know that," he preached.

Maya could have sworn she saw a tear shed from his eye. "Josh," she began. "Don't you see I want there to be an us so bad?"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Josh asked.

"That's why I'm scared Josh! Its not because I was hurt before. I'm over it now, but this just seems to surreal! Like something I just don't deserve!" Maya cried.

Josh was actually crying now. "Why do you do this to yourself Maya?" he asked. "You know its okay for you to be loved? That its not wrong, that you deserve it for all the amazing things that you do! Aria can only give you so much love, but she can't love you like I want to every time I see you! I love you Maya! I love you so damn much!"

Josh grabbed Maya's face and kissed her fiercely. This kiss was much different from all their other kisses. This wasn't out of lust, sadness, or anger. It was of pure, genuine love.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed! Don't be afraid to shoot me a review or PM!


	7. The Sun Doesn't Always Shine

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** The Sun Doesn't Always Shine

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Please enjoy this chapter! Your reviews always make me smile, and they inspired me to get this chapter all typed up!

* * *

"What if we just go back to my place?" Maya asked a few months later. "We can just salvage there instead of blowing up your Dad's credit?"

Josh shook his head as he looked through the papers in front of him. "Nope. I refuse to allow you and Aria to go back there. It just doesn't seem like a safe place," he explained.

"Josh," Maya exaggerated. "We are living in a hotel! There's no way I'm going to allow you to spend your father's money anymore! This is absolutely ridiculous."

Maya crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked over Josh's shoulder. "What are you looking at anyways?" She asked.

"Apartment listings," Josh said as he circled one with a red pen. "We are going to find a place, pay first months rent and get our shit together," he explained. "Excuse my French Ari," he called out as she walked on the floor.

Maya rolled her eyes and took a few papers that Josh circled. "This one," Maya announced as she handed Josh the piece of paper. "It's two bedrooms, one bathroom, and it's near the subway and bus stations."

Josh took the paper and looked it over. "Alright, it checks out, and our first months rent is around two thousand a month. That's cheap here. I say we call the landlord right now."

Maya smiled and nodded. "You go do that, and I'll see if I can get out of my lease since it'll be over in a few weeks." She leaned over and pecked Josh's lips.

She bounced off the bed and walked out into the hall to call her landlord.

Josh smiled as he watched her run out the room all giddy. He smiled and shook his head as he picked up Aria. "Your mom is so pretty. I see where you get it from Ari. You know I didn't think she would actually say she liked me back? I mean sure I would have loved to hear her say 'I love you' but baby steps right?"

He looked down at Aria who just smiled and kissed his cheek. "And you don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" She just pulled his cheek. "Didn't think so," he finished.

He set Aria down on the bed to lie down as he looked through the savings he and Maya had put together. Maya actually started to work at a bakery part time, while Josh was still looking for work as an architect. He was finding jobs but he lost them as quick as he gained them. Always something about him slacking off and not putting his all into it. Rubbish right?

The plus side of it was that he still got paid, and it was a pretty sizable amount for the one time he worked. "Good news babe," Maya announced as she waltzed in the room. "I was able to get out of my lease and now all we have to do is call the landlord for the new place and get some furniture from my place," she concluded.

Maya smiled in satisfaction and plopped down onto the couch. Josh shook his head and thought for a few minutes. "What are you thinking about?" Maya asked.

"Nothing really. I just think that we should get new furniture for our room you know? There aren't any good memories with that one," Josh added.

"You have a point Josh, and I totally get it, but how do you expect us to afford that? I mean its not like we're rolling in cash."

Josh nodded along and agreed with Maya. "I can pick up little jobs until I can get another one in architecture," Josh explained.

Maya shook her head held out her hands for Josh to grab them. As soon as he grabbed them she started speaking, "No Josh. I can see it your eyes that you don't want to go back to architecture. So, why go back?"

"Because," Josh began. "I can't just do that! I have to be able to provide something as income, and trust me their aren't many jobs for what I want to do."

"Of course there are. There's one right under your nose and you don't even see it! While I go call the landlord about our new place," she picked up his cell phone and placed it in the palm of his hand. "You call Shawn and ask him if he's hiring." She cupped Josh's face in her hands and whispered, "I know this is you're dream. Go for it."

She kissed his lips lightly and waltzed out the door, knowing that she had done something.

* * *

A few weeks later, Josh and Maya found themselves unpacking the last of Aria's things into their new apartment. Yep, both of their names are on the lease. Maya's hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her black glasses found themselves on her face. She looked at Josh with an excited expression on her face and smiled brightly. "We're almost done! Our room is finished, the living room is finished, and we just have the finishing touches in Aria's room!"

Josh smiled and wrapped his arms around Maya. "I know babe. So let's just finish putting up her clothes and then maybe relax a bit," he began. He then started to kiss her neck. "If you know what I mean," he finished.

Maya slowly melted into the warmth of his touch and began to moan softly. "Josh, If you're gonna start now then we won't be able to finish," she choked out.

Josh just continued to kiss her neck and then moved up to her mouth. "Its fine. Aria is with Riley anyways. I doubt she'll mind if we're just an hour or two late," he spoke against her lips.

Maya succumbed to his words and touch and wrapped her legs around his torso as he hoisted her up and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" asked Riley as she opened the door to her apartment.

Josh and Maya shook off her question as they tried to warm up. After all this New York weather was cooling them down really quickly. "We had to find Ari's winter jacket," Josh came up with.

Riley took a good look at the both of them and studied them for a second. "Gross guys. Next time just call saying you're gonna be an hour or two late because you're screwing like rabbits." They both turned bright red from embarrassment. "Aria just fell asleep. I'll go get her." Riley turned around to walk away and shouted out, "Keep it in you're pants you two!"

Josh and Maya both chuckled softly and waited for Riley to come back with Aria. Soon enough Riley came back with Aria and handed her over to Josh. "Alright. Here's your kid, and I'm expecting to be invited over to that place of yours soon, and Josh you should call mom and dad. Things are getting bad between them. Auggie's had to stay here a couple times because they won't stop arguing."

Josh's jaw tightened and he stared at the floor. "Please Josh. Their you're family. Things just can't get any worse. Just think about it," Riley said.

Josh still didn't utter a word about it and left the apartment in silence. Maya looked back at Riley and saw the hopeful look in her eyes. Maya nodded knowing what she needed her to do.

Maya left her apartment and caught up with Josh. "Babe, she has a point. Now I'm not saying you should talk to them at this moment, but please talk to them. For me?" she stopped him and kissed his lips softly, hoping that it would work.

"I have work tomorrow. We should probably go back home." Josh continued to walk on leaving a frustrated Maya in his dust.

* * *

Throughout the entire journey home Maya continuously tried to coax Josh into talking to his parents, and Josh was growing more agitated by her every word. It wasn't until after Josh put Aria to bed that he finally blew. "Josh will you please just-"

Maya was cut off abruptly when Josh yelled out, "Enough Maya! I don't want to hear anymore of this! I am not talking to my parents!"

Maya was taken aback by his harsh tone. With her being who she is, she of course yelled back twice as loud. "I'm just trying to do what's best Josh!"

Josh looked around the room and then to Maya. "For who? Because I'm looking around and I don't see anyone! Just stop it Maya!"

"Why should I? I am doing what's best! Not just for you, but our daughter! She deserves to know that in the future she can get to know her grandparents!"

This, is when Josh hit her hard. "Just like when she got to know me when she was born! Just like how I was there in the delivery room! Just like how I was there at the doctor appointments!" Maya stared at Josh as he continued. "And don't you dare bring up the fact that I was gone! Cause you can't continue to lie and say I never called! Why don't you ask Farkle about the many times where I called and he picked up the phone! So cut the bullshit Maya and stop trying to blame me, push me away, and fix my fucking life!"

Josh didn't move from his spot as he finished but still stood there breathing heavy and flaring his nostrils. Maya on the other hand was staring at him with hurt in her eyes and she did what she seemed to do around him a lot, cry. So she cried softly. There was only one difference. Josh didn't comfort her.

It wasn't until Aria started to cry from all the screaming that one of them moved, and in this case it was Maya. She moved to go soothe Aria and said one last thing as she headed towards her room. "I'm going to put Aria back to bed and I'm going to sleep there because you are the last person I want to be around."

* * *

It has been _weeks_ since Josh and Maya's fight and they have only spoken to each other when necessary. I mean what else would you expect? They're both stubborn and it was a pretty heated fight. They won't even sleep in the same room. Josh is in the master bedroom and Maya has practically moved in to Aria's. One day while Josh was at work, and Maya was getting ready to go on her break at the bakery a familiar face walked in. "Hey," Farkle greeted as he walked in.

Maya, who was cleaning a counter looked up at him and scoffed. "Whoa. What's the third degree?" asked Farkle.

Maya slammed the sponge on the counter. "What's with it? Why didn't you tell me Josh had called during those three years he was in Europe?" Farkle didn't answer her. "Answer me," she said with gritted teeth.

Farkle walked up to her cautiously, seeing that she was upset. As soon as he got within a five foot radius of Maya she caught a whiff of his cologne. "Oh god," uttered Maya as she ran off to the bathroom. She ran through the restaurant and practically dived into the toilet. You could hear her coughs and sputters as she threw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Farkle, who ran after her was no idiot to what was going on. "How many more minutes do you have left on you're break?"

Between coughs and sputters, Maya managed to choke out a "Fifteen."

"I'll be back in five," Farkle said as he ran out to the nearest pharmacy.

* * *

Farkle came back in record time with a brown paper bag in his left hand. "Here," he handed the bag to Maya and started to leave the restroom. "I'll be leaving now. I'm really sorry Maya. Just know I did what I thought was right."

Maya took the bag in her hands and looked up at Farkle as he walked away. She didn't stop him though. He wasn't the one he wanted with her at this moment, but the one she wanted was pissed with her at the moment. Maya took a deep breath as she walked into the stall and did what she had to.

* * *

Later that day Maya walked into the apartment, knowing that Josh was home and that he most likely wouldn't talk to to her. As always she went searching for Aria and found her in the living room with Josh. They locked eyes and didn't say a word, just stared. Their eyes were telling the other a story. Their apologies. The ones that they just aren't ready to verbally say yet. So, for now they both continued on in their silent treatment.

"Hi Aria! Did you miss mommy? Cause' she missed you so much!" Maya cooed.

"Mommy!" Aria yelled out in excitement. She gave Maya a sloppy kiss on the cheek and smiled brightly.

"I take it that you had a great day," Maya reasoned. "Unlike me," Maya muttered.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

Maya was taken by surprise and looked over at Josh. She shook her head and answered him timidly, "Nothing."

Josh rolled his eyes and walked out the room. "Wow," he scoffed.

Maya turned towards him as he walked out the room. "What do you mean 'Wow'?" she asked.

Josh shrugged his shoulders didn't say a thing. Maya narrowed her eyes and questioned him further til he answered. "Nothing is what I meant Maya. Let it go."

"No I will not!" Maya protested. "We should just go ahead and lay everything on the table right now! Since we seem to have this little problem in the communication area." Maya was heated now and just saying anything. "Because that's obviously not going to work if I'm pregnant with you're big headed child!"

It was as if time froze. Josh stopped what he was doing and stared at Maya. Maya stared back at him red faced from yelling, and holding a clueless Aria in her arms. It must true, the sun doesn't always shine.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter! Don't be afraid to PM me or review with anything you have to say!


	8. Real Men Cry

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Real Men Cry

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter of 3 Years! I hope you all enjoy this and understand the inner debate with some of the characters within this chapter! So without further ado, here is 3 Years!

* * *

"What the hell do you mean if you're pregnant?" Josh asked.

Maya, who was now scolding herself for blurting it out at him like that answered, "Well I might be pregnant! I really don't know!"

Josh let out an exasperated breath and asked, "Well didn't you take a test?"

Maya readjusted Aria, whom of which was on her hip and hissed, "Look, can we talk about this after Aria's asleep. Just please calm down. This is the first time we've talked in weeks and we started screaming at each other. So this conversation is going to wait."

With that said Maya stormed out the kitchen with a whip of her hair, knowing that she was back in charge.

Maya had just put Aria to bed when Josh called out her name. Maya rolled her eyes and sighed knowing that he wanted to talk. She left the door ajar as she left Aria's room and traveled to the living room. "My guess is that you want to talk," Maya inferred as she sat down on the couch.

"Your damn right I do," Josh said as he paced the floors. "What do you mean you're not sure if you pregnant?"

"I mean I'm not sure," Maya explained. "I peed on the sticks and yes as in plural and some came out positive and some came out negative. So I don't know."

Josh clapped his hands together. "Okay, so you don't know if you're pregnant. Alright. This is what we do: we go to the doctor and see if you are."

Maya nodded and played with her hair as she felt him sit down next to her. "Just now that I'll be ecstatic if you are. That it's not a bad thing, but that we just have to work out our own problems."

He twiddled his thumbs and looked over at Maya's profile. He really missed being able to wake up next to her. "If you're up for it, you should come back into the bedroom. I really miss you in there."

Maya looked over at Josh and smiled softly. "Thanks. I was tired of sleeping in Aria's room anyways." He draped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head down on his shoulder. "What about us? Where do we stand?" She asked.

"We can talk about that later. Right now I think we should just sit here and be comfortable."

Maya nodded and went deep inside the depths of her mind. "Did we just make up?" She asked.

"I think we did," Josh mumbled into her hair. "I really do."

* * *

"Ms. Hart I regret to inform you that you aren't pregnant, but please if you are looking for ways to get pregnant please don't be afraid to ask."

Maya nodded timidly and left the office in a haste. She came during her lunch break and went to a free clinic and they tested to see if she was pregnant. Unfortunately she wasn't and a million things were running through her mind all at once.

As she walked back into the bakery she saw Josh standing at the counter. "Hey," she greeted as she walked towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come today."

Josh smiled and hugged her. "Shawn actually told me I could leave early today so I decided to come down and see if I made it on time for the appointment. I don't think I did seeing as your boss was complaining that you were gone for too long."

He looked at her expectantly and Maya looked at him. She stared into his eyes and asked softly, "Is it bad that I'm glad I'm not pregnant?"

* * *

 _"Are you sure? Cause I can get Shawn to let me off for the next hour for your sonogram," Josh coaxed._

 _"It's fine babe," Maya reasoned. "It's just a sonogram. You can come to the next one."_

 _Josh ran his fingers through his hair as he followed Maya out the door. "But we find out the sex today Maya! You know I wanted to be there for it."_

 _Maya waddled around to look at Josh. "Come on. I'll just find out and then I'll tell you when I see you."_

 _"Maya!" Josh whined._

 _ _"Jeez babe. I didn't realize we had another kid. Now I will see you later." She bid him a goodbye as she kissed him lightly on the lips.__

* * *

 _Maya walked into her and Josh's apartment, later that day and watched him walk in with Aria by his side. "So, what are we having?" He asked eagerly._

 _"Hello to you too. Also, we aren't having anything." Josh looked at her confused. "I am having a baby, but we are getting a beautiful baby-"_

Josh woke up in a cold sweat. His hands were clammy. He looked over at Maya who was shifting in her sleep. She felt Josh move around and woke up slowly. "Josh," she mumbled. She rubbed her eyes as her fuzzy vision came into a some what focus for her. She looked at Josh's face and grew concerned. "You're crying," she whispered.

Maya rubbed little circles in his back for a moment until he spoke, where she set her hands in her lap.

Josh looked at her with tears in his eyes and asked, "Is its bad that I really wanted that baby?"

Maya shook her head as she started welling up with tears as well. "Nope. Not at all." She wrapped Josh in her arms and held him close. She sniffled right before she spoke and spoke softly, "Did you know that its okay to cry? You taught me that. Its good to let it all go, and not just in private. With someone you know you trust. Someone you know will comfort you and support you and won't judge you. And did you know that only real men cry. So I dub you Joshua Gabriel Matthews as a real man."

Josh laughed into her shoulder and raised his head up. "I," he hesitated for a moment. "I had a dream that you were pregnant and I was about to find out the sex of our child because you knew already and then I woke up. Just like all good dreams you wake up at the best part."

"You really wanted me to be pregnant didn't you?" Maya asked.

Josh shook his head. "Yeah. I know that it sounds really selfish, but I really wanted to be there. For the pregnancy, since I wasn't there for your first one. Then I wanted to be there for this kid since birth Maya. That's something I didn't get to do for Aria and it kills me everyday."

This hit Maya like a ton of bricks. She never realized how much it hurt Josh to not be there during those three years. She only thought about how hurt she was, and that was selfish. She was being selfish. "I'm sorry," Maya apologized. "You know I never once thought about how not letting you know about those three years hurt you? I only thought about how it hurt me and that was so selfish me. For that I'm sorry."

"Maya don't-"

"No!" Maya interjected. She turned so she was facing him in bed. "You even tried to reach me, and sure I don't no until now but even then I still only thought about how it hurt me! I never even thought about you or Aria! Why do you think I was so glad that I wasn't pregnant? I'm just too much of a damn selfish person. So, I can't attempt to bring another life into this world when I can't put them first. Its not fair to them or anyone for that matter!"

"Maya don't say that!" Josh whisper yelled. "You are not a selfish person. Now you know I hate to bring up what happened in your old place, but you put your own life, your own security to the side for your child! So that you can provide a better life for your child! Maya that sure as hell doesn't sound selfish to me. Now I would love to have another kid with you. _One day._ But if you're having doubts like this maybe now isn't the right time. Sure, I wanted a kid now but I can wait. We caught a break Maya we should both quit feeling sorry for ourselves and embrace it."

"When do we start that?" Maya asked.

Josh took one look at Maya and started to feel the tears start once more. "How bout in the morning? I think I still need my grieving period."

Maya laughed lightly and laid back down with Josh. "That sounds perfect," she confessed.

* * *

The next morning was exactly how all their morning should have been. Both Maya and Josh were happy and together. They got Aria ready together, and each prepared for their day. They even dropped Aria off together and when they both met at Riley's that afternoon to pick up Aria Josh made a surprising but understanding decision. "Riles," he began. "I think I'm ready to talk to mom and dad."

At that time Riley stopped what she was doing and looked over at Josh. "Really?" she asked in a shocked manner. "Okay. The best time to talk to them is this weekend, but if you don't mind my input. I think you should go alone. This is your own battle." Josh began to look uneasy. "Don't worry. I'll have Maya and Aria here by my side in this very apartment. We'll wait, chat, and hope for the best."

Josh nodded and looked back at his little sister and how lucky he was to have someone as great as her to be related to. "Thanks Riley. I'll see you Saturday."

* * *

Saturday came and Josh was anxious. Maya was even worse. It was like she was prepping him to go be interrogated by the police. She was questioning him and giving him methods on how to cool his anger. She even gave him do's and don't's of what to say. "Do, being humble and polite. Don't mention our pregnancy scare. Do mention that we're in a good place. Don't catch an attitude with them. Remember you can be just as feisty as me at times."

Josh sighed and nodded as he pulled up his jacket. "Also tell Riley thanks so much for telling them I'll be passing by today. This is really nerve wracking."

Maya stood in front of Josh and set her hands on his shoulders. "You got this babe. I'll tell Riley as long as you go in there and do what you need to do. Not just for me but our family."

Josh nodded and stood up from his position in a chair. "Here I go."

Maya, Riley, Aria, and Auggie were in the living room of Riley's apartment chatting when Maya and Riley started getting personal. "We had a pregnancy scare the other day," Maya confessed.

Riley's jaw dropped. "No way. Maya you guys have to be more careful!"

"I know," Maya said. "Enough about me. How's your life Riley."

Riley smiled and leaned back on the couch with the same goofy smile plastered on her face from middle school. "I'm in love Maya," she confessed.

"With who?" Maya questioned.

"Okay, so do you remember Charlie Gardner from school?" Maya nodded. "Well, we might have started dating again about a year ago, and I really love him Maya. I mean after Lucas, which was complete puppy love. I haven't ever felt this strong of feelings for anyone and its really nice. I mean he supports me completely, and we're even thinking about moving in together," Riley confessed.

Maya smiled greatly for her friend. "That's amazing Riley! But you mentioned Ranger Rick and I was wondering what's he up to these days? I obviously haven't talked to anybody in a while."

Riley shrugged. "Last I heard he fell off the wagon and-"

"Wait. What do you mean 'fell off the wagon?'" Maya asked.

"I mean he-" Riley was cut off when Josh came barreling through the door.

Josh stomped over towards the girls and Auggie with an agitated look on his face. "Did you know that mom is still bent on this idea to make me have full custody? Even after I explained how Maya and I are living together. She's just unbelievable!" He looked at all of their faces and sighed. "The worst part, is that she and dad are separated. Apparently, he's been living with Shawn and nobody told me a thing! Not even Shawn himself told me what was going on. When did our family get so effed up?"

Auggie, who was playing with Aria only uttered a few words. "The day you left," he mumbled.

Everyone's head turned towards Auggie. "What do you mean?" asked Josh as he walked over and sat in front of Auggie.

"I mean everything started to slowly crumble away when you left. When you left Maya found out she was pregnant and disappeared, hurting Riley and causing her to do some stuff she isn't proud of," he confessed.

"Riley?" Josh asked. She just nodded lightly with a slight shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Mom and Dad because you only called twice a year while you were gone. They each held different views on the situation it self. Mom, angry because you left so suddenly and Dad, proud just because you could find something that you seemingly loved."

"Are you serious?" asked Maya.

Auggie nodded and continued. "That's when the cracks started to appear. The day when mom said she wanted you to file was her own anger coming out. Dad just didn't know what to do because mom wasn't the same person she was three years ago. She was just too angry."

Auggie went back to playing with Aria, while Maya, Riley, and Josh just soaked in what they just learned. "This is all because of me," Josh mumbled.

* * *

At home that night Josh was letting the guilt take over. So much that after Aria was asleep, he cried into Maya's shoulder. He sobbed, wept, and all the other synonyms you could think of. It was eating him alive. He just couldn't accept the fact that it all started the day when he left. So that night he cried. Mourning the loss of his family. The one that he destroyed.

He laid in bed and cried for two things. The baby that he wanted so badly and the destruction of his own family.

Joshua Gabriel Matthews cried like a real man does. After all, only real men cry.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked the vulnerability of this chapter! Please don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review!


	9. Finding Herself

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Finding Herself

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Hey! Here is another chapter of 3 Years! Please check out my new story titled _Box of Secrets_! It's for this fandom!

* * *

Christmas has passed and it wasn't as cheerful and as hopeful as Maya would have liked for Aria. Josh tried to put on a brave face, but he couldn't. What Auggie told him was really bugging him. What he said just stuck to him.

One day, Maya was fed up. She left Josh to watch Aria and headed out to the Greenwich Village. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Soon enough Topanga came to the door. "Maya?" She asked in a curious manner. "Does Josh know you're here?"

Maya shook her head. "No he doesn't, but that doesn't matter. I need to talk to you."

Topanga closed the door and stepped out into the hall. "Maya look I-"

"No," Maya interrupted. "Did you know that Josh is beating himself up over this. He is utterly convinced that this all because of him."

Topanga's face changed to worry. "I never meant for that. I just wanted him to-"

"Take Aria away from me," Maya finished. "I get it. You were trying to do what you believed was best, even though it wasn't what he wanted." Topanga shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, but Maya continued on.

"Did you know that we had a pregnancy scare? He was broken up about it. He really could have used both of his parents here. So here's our address. Come by so you two can talk. Then bring Corey you three should talk."

Topanga took the slip and looked up at Maya. "You two live together now?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah we do."

Maya began to walk away when Topanga asked her one more thing. "Do you think I could see Aria? Properly meet her."

Maya stopped walking but didn't turn around. "After you talk to Josh."

* * *

"Hello?" Maya asked as she picked up her phone one evening. She waited for the person on the other end to answer as she picked up Aria.

"I see you didn't look at the caller id," Farkle replied on the other end.

Maya rolled her eyes and continued to bustle around her apartment with Aria in her arms. "What do you want Farkle? I'm not done being mad at you yet."

"Just listen for a second." Farkle paused on his end of the line. "I thought that you just didn't need him."

"Why would you think that?" Maya asked with nothing but pure annoyance in her tone.

Farkle sighed and continued. "Because you had me Maya. I was fine with playing the daddy role in Aria's life. Plus you were already upset with Josh and I just really wanted to see you happy."

Maya placed Aria down and continued talking to Farkle. "Happy? You actually thought I was happy?" she asked incredulously. "It hurt _every_ single day. Do you know how bad I wanted Aria to know who her father was? You know I didn't have the luxury of having a relationship with my father, and I wanted that for her. So don't tell me you wanted to see me happy when I in fact wasn't. What hurts the most is that when I cried to you all those times about him not being here, that you knew he reached out to me."

Maya wiped away the stray tears that fell upon her face. "You didn't want to see me happy. Because if you did, you would have told me he called." she hung up the phone angrily and looked around Aria's room.

"Why does life have to be so damn complicated?" she mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso. "Just relax. What do you say we put Aria down and have some fun," Josh whispered against her ear.

"No thanks. Last time we had a pretty big scare. I'm not going through that again. Besides, I'm not doing anything until the family that I'm going to surround anymore of my future children around is stable. Its not stable right now, so no baby making."

* * *

About a week after New Years, Maya walked into the apartment and heard voices coming from the kitchen. She walked in to see Josh talking with both of his parents. "Hi," she breathed as she set her keys down on the counter.

Josh looked back at her and smiled. He quickly excused himself and walked towards Maya. He walked up to her, grabbed her arms, and kissed her passionately. He pulled away gently and looked at Maya and whispered, "Thank you."

Maya smiled. "For what?"

Josh stepped out of Maya's line of sight and gestured towards his parents. "This. My family. You gave it back to me. Thank you for talking to my mom. They live together again, and now everything's okay." He looked back at his parents who were smiling up at them. "Come on. I'm pretty sure they would love to talk to you."

Josh led her to the table where they all sat and chatted. "So Maya," Corey began. "Do you know what your next move is? I'm pretty sure you don't want to work at a bakery any longer. After all you're sitting here with flour in your hair. Besides, you have a lot more potential than that."

Maya laughed lightly. "Will you ever stop teaching me Mr. Matthews?" she asked in a joking manner.

Corey slid a paper over to Maya. "I don't think I will Maya. Now, seriously. I'm pretty sure we've caused enough stress for you. It may not be what you want to do, but our current art teacher is out on maternity leave at the middle school. I recommended you Maya. You don't need any real experience to be a substitute, but this could be a great start to being a real teacher."

Maya took the paper that Corey slid to her and looked up at him with joyful tears threatening to fall. "Thank you," she breathed.

Josh wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him while kissing her forehead. He looked at his parents and threw them a grateful look. With them knowing, that this would really help them.

* * *

Click. Josh's camera shuttered as he snapped the perfect Kodak scene. "I just don't know if now is the right time for me to go on any cross country trip like this Shawn. Maya and I are just getting on our feet, and I'm not trying to lose anymore time with my kid," Josh reasoned as he and Shawn were out taking shots.

Shawn shook his head. "Look at you, a real family man just like your dad. I understand that you want to be there, but I hired you as my assistant. I need my assistant for these stops. If you can't Josh this is gonna have to be your last job."

Josh lifted his camera away from his face. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Shawn. Come on. I need this job. There's gotta be something else that I can do." Josh threw him a pleading look. "Please," he begged.

"I'm sorry kid. This is still a business, and here I'm not your friend. I'm your boss and I'm saying your fired. Now, as your non biological uncle, there's nothing I can do. Make sure I get a chance to see that kid of yours before I leave."

Shawn gave Josh a pat on the back and went on his way, back to his office and leaving Josh out of a job.

* * *

Maya looked at the classroom nervously and took a deep breath. "I thought I was ready for this, but I'm not ready for this," she sputtered out nervously. She started to turn around, but Corey turned her right back around.

"You can do this Maya. I have faith in you, and you know Riley would be here if she didn't have her classes right now to cheer you on. Now, everything you need is on her desk. Just relax. You can do this."

Corey left her in the empty art room. Maya ran her fingers over the oil pastels, pencils, and paints. Realizing that this is what she wanted to do. She sighed and smiled noticing the group of students entering the classroom.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Hart."

* * *

"I'm telling you Riles," Maya gushed over the phone. "I had the best day ever! I think this is what I want to do. I wanna become a teacher. I mean, sure kids can be annoying at times, but it brought back my love of painting. I really missed myself Riles. I think I found her again."

"I'm really happy for you Maya, but I gotta go okay? There's someone I really need to talk to. I'll call you later."

Maya was just about to say goodbye when Riley hung up abruptly. "That was weird," Maya wondered aloud. She pulled out her metro card and swiped as she went past the turnstiles in the subway. She continued to walk on when she stepped on a piece of gum. "Shoot," she mumbled.

"Ma'am I can help if you'd like. That's happened to me way to many times in my life," a kind stranger offered.

Maya smiled. "Thanks."

The kind person shook their head. "No problem. What's your name?"

Maya laughed. "I'll tell you mine as soon as you tell me yours."

The man led her over to a bench on the waiting platform. "Sit here please." Maya did as she was told as he pulled out a credit card. She lifted up her shoe and he began to scrape the gum off and replied, "The name is Lucas. Yours?"

Maya's eyes widened and yanked her foot back down to the ground. "Friar?"

Lucas nodded and looked up at her, obviously not recognizing Maya. "Yes, how'd you know? "

Maya stood and grabbed her purse. "Because I'm Maya, Maya Hart."

Realization dawned across Lucas' face as the train puled into the station. "Oh my god. I didn't even recognize you. How are you? Do you wanna go grab a coffee or something?"

Maya was speechless. She hasn't seen him since she was eighteen, at their high school graduation. She just stood there and gawked at him. Lucas was still taller than her, he was well built, still had his dirty blonde hair, and those same green eyes that every girl fell for. Even Maya at one time. "I can't," she uttered out. She watched his face fall, but she quickly finished her thought. "But you can come over to my apartment. We can talk there."

Lucas nodded his head and followed Maya onto the subway train.

* * *

Maya unlocked the door to the apartment, remembering that Josh is supposed to pick up Aria from his parents. "So here's my place. Kitchen is to the left."

Lucas walked in there and sat down at the table. "Don't tell me you live in this big ole' place by yourself now," Lucas said as he looked around the room.

Maya shook her head and sat down next to him. "Nope. This may come as a shocker, but I live here with my boyfriend-"

"That's not shocking," Lucas interrupted.

"And my daughter," Maya finished. She laughed as Lucas' facial expression changed. "I know shocking huh? Yeah. Well she's going to be three in April, and-"

Lucas reached across the table and grasped Maya's hand. "How are _you_ Maya?"

Maya smiled. "I'm good. No, I'm great actually. I just started substitute teaching back at JQA and it feels really good." She looked back at Lucas who was smiling. "What about you? Last I heard you were trying to become a vet."

Lucas laughed and nodded. "I still am. Just trying to get through school. I'm actually here on a break. I'm just gonna chill here in New York for a few months."

"That's great," Maya replied with enthusiasm laced in her tone.

Maya stared at Lucas and he stared back. Her blue eyes piercing into his green orbs. They seemed to get closer and closer as this very long minute went by. Until, finally they kissed. No, not a friendly one. One that just shouldn't be given to anyone but your significant other. A loud cough broke them apart. They pulled apart abruptly and looked at the kitchen doorway.

Josh stood there with Aria in his arms. "We have a freakin' kid Maya. We were talking about having more." His angry cerulean eyes darted towards Lucas. "I need you gone Lucas. Right now."

Lucas' cheeks burned red from embarrassment. He picked up his coat and exited awkwardly. Josh looked at Maya and scoffed as he walked into Aria's room. He set her down and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to control his anger. He lost it and angrily punched a pillow behind him. "Just breathe," he whispered to himself in order to calm down.

Maya walked into Aria's room and quietly watched Josh. "It didn't mean anything," she whispered.

Josh just ignored her and turned towards Aria. "I volunteer to sleep on the couch," he said confidently as he watched their child play mindlessly.

Maya just silently nodded and inwardly cursed herself. She sure had a way of finding herself didn't she?

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I will make the next one ten times better. Just be sure to check out my other story titled Box of Secrets! I'm actually going to update that in like two seconds so check it out!


	10. Ideas

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Ideas

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter of 3 Years! I hope you enjoy and please don't be afraid to shoot me a PM or a review with questions. Also, do know that if I don't reply to your questions through a PM or in the author's note in the next chapter that it'll probably answered in the story.

* * *

Maya stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face. It is currently eight thirty-five and Aria is fast asleep and she could hear Josh in the next room bustling around. She looked to her left and ran her hands over the untouched side of the bed. "I really effed up this time," she thought.

Maya peeled back her covers and slipped on a pair of socks to cover her ice cold feet. She just stood for a moment and listened. She could still hear Josh moving around. "Maybe I can go talk to him? Just ease the tension," she thought.

Maya grasped the cold metal doorknob and opened the door care fully. Her footsteps were quiet as she walked into the living room where Josh was trying blow up an air mattress. He looked up and sighed. "Sorry. I'm just getting ready to go to bed."

Maya looked at him softly, her blue eyes looking very apologetic. "No, you're fine. I just-" he looked up at her and she stopped. "Never mind," she finished.

Silence fell upon them as Maya watched him bustle around the room. She shook her head and reached out for Josh's arm. "Please stop. Can we just talk please?" Maya asked softly. Josh looked up at her with his cerulean eyes and nodded. They both sat on the couch and Josh looked up at Maya expectantly. "I honestly don't know what that was, but the end thing is, is that I hurt you. I'm so sorry for that."

Josh's jaw clenched as he looked at the floor as Maya continued on. "Trust me I'm completely at fault for this, but its not like we're perfect. I mean, we haven't even established what we are."

Josh's eyes darted up towards hers. "Are you seriously trying to talk about that now?"

Maya cowered a bit from his hard gaze. "Okay, wrong angle I get it. But what I am trying to say is that kiss didn't mean anything. I guess with my figuring out what I want to do in life, I just maybe thought that for a moment that-" Maya stopped as she tried to figure out her words. "That my life was wrong. That I just needed a change."

"Then don't cheat on me!" Josh exclaimed as he stood up. "You don't invite another guy into our place and then kiss him. I mean what the hell Maya? Do you not understand how much I love you? Seeing that literally broke my heart. And no matter what you say, I still see you kissing him in my head playing over and over. I Just love you so damn much it hurts," he whispered as he sat back down on the couch slowly.

Maya felt a few tears stream down her face. "I love you too," she whispered. "With as much remorse as I feel for doing that, I can't undo it. But just know that it'll kill me inside because you mean the world to me and after everything we've been through its clear that I love you."

Josh's forehead was leaning against her own now as he gripped her face softly. "That's the first time you've said I love you," he whispered.

"I know," Maya choked out. "But Josh," she began as she placed her hands on top of his own. "I'm so sorry it was so stupid of me and I know that I'll make things right. With not just you and Lucas. I promise," she said barely above a whisper.

The two moved from their face hold and into a tight embrace. Their bodies as close as ever. "You know my parents always told me never go to bed angry," he whispered over her shoulder.

Mays shook her head, her blonde hair swaying lightly. "Then let's not. Please just come back to our room. We can talk about the rest of this later," she coaxed as she pulled away to look at him.

Josh simply nodded and got up with Maya's hand in his and walked back to their bedroom where they didn't go to bed happy, nor angry.

* * *

The following morning Aria's whimpers awoke Josh and Maya as if it was a daily routine for them, in this case it was. "I'll grab her first," Maya mumbled. "You have to get to work before me."

It was as if Josh's eyes became as big as the moon. "Shoot. I knew I forgot to tell you something," he said aloud as he sat up in the bed.

Maya, who was now fully awake and walking around the room threw him a questioning look as she went to Aria's room and brought her back. "What's going on? We only talked about the _incident_ yesterday, and nothing else."

Josh asked her later that night if they could call the Lucas and Maya exchange the incident rather than the kiss because it always made him angry. Josh sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Shawn kind of fired me yesterday," he dragged out.

Maya turned around from her position at the mirror with Aria in her arms and stared at Josh with wide eyes. "What the hel-" she looked down at Aria and corrected herself. "Heck do you mean you got fired? I literally just started subbing yesterday. There is absolutely no way we can still pay rent on that type of salary. Besides, what about me going back to school so that I can actually get a better job?"

Josh groaned and fell back on his pillow. "I know. Trust me I'll start looking today. I'll just drop off Aria at daycare and then do a bit of looking and then come see you on your lunch break, and then go back to the search?" he proposed.

Maya rolled her eyes and laid Aria on top of him. "Fine. Just know that we still have more talking to do at lunch."

With that said she walked out the room leaving Josh with his thoughts and a babbling baby.

* * *

"Okay, so just go to the sinks and wash out your paint brushes and then come back and sit down for more instructions," Maya ordered as she was talking to her fourth class before lunch.

The kids were painting their own interpretations of their lives, from their own perspectives. She was actually impressed with a lot of the work that she has seen. As the kids were washing out paintbrushes and sitting back down, Josh opened the door and came in quietly. He made eye contact with Maya and waved to her from across the room. She smiled and waved him over as some of the kids looked over nosily. "Hey," she said softly. "You're here early. I thought you weren't coming until later."

"I know. I finished up early so I thought I might come down here and see how you do with these kids," he replied as he sat down in her desk chair.

Maya shook her head and brought her attention back towards the class as they were all staring up at her again. She opened her mouth to speak when a girl raised her hand. "Yes?" Maya acknowledged her.

The girl, Macy about thirteen years old looked up at Maya and asked. "Ms. Hart is that your husband or something?"

Maya's eyes widened and shook her head. "Okay so guys since we have about five minutes left why don't we just chill and talk." She looked around at her quiet kids. "Questions?" she asked skeptically.

Macy once again raised her hand and asked her same question. "Is that guy your husband?"

Josh stifled a laugh from his position at the desk and looked up at the helpless person that was Maya. "No, I'm not her husband," he answered vaguely.

Macy, who wasn't satisfied pressed further. "So then are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Okay that's enough questions Macy! Let's all just talk with our friends okay?" Maya interjected as she turned red in the face.

Josh laughed and looked up at Maya as she walked towards him. "You've only been here for two days and they already love you and want to know more about you. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd want you full time over the old art teacher."

Maya sighed and looked at him. "One thing. I actually need a degree, which is something I lack of."

"Speaking of," Josh began. "I think you should still apply to school. We are not going to let my loss of a job affect you. We are going to figure things out like we always do. You're completely in your element here Maya. Its obvious you want to stay here, so why not just give them a reason to keep you permanently?"

Maya smiled softly and looked at all the kids in the classroom. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Josh asked.

"For not giving up on me," Maya breathed.

* * *

"Alright bye Babe," Josh said as he bid farewell to Maya as he stepped out into the chilly New York air. He bounded down the steps of John Quincy Adams and onto the sidewalk so that he could get to the subway on time.

He slid past other New York natives and to the subway where he quickly slid his metro card and went through the turnstiles. His portfolio full of photographs grasped tightly in his hand. He almost missed his train and slid through the train doors just in time. As usual it was crowded and no where fro him to sit, so he stood held on to the rail. As more people filed into the train they bumped into Josh, causing him to trip and for his portfolio to open. "Crap," he muttered under his breath.

"Here let me help you," a man said with a thick British accent. He picked up Josh's portfolio and looked at the picture that it was opened to. He stared at it and looked up at Josh. "This is absolutely stunning. May I?" he asked as Josh nodded. The man flipped through the portfolio and smiled bigger and bigger as he looked at his pictures. "These are all stunning," he said amazed. "Do you make appointments, or do weddings? Because I know a ton of people who would love photos like this." He looked up at Josh and smiled. "I'm Alexander Calloway. You are?"

Josh shook Alexander's stretched out hand to shake it and replied, "Joshua Matthews."

"Well, Joshua. You are really talented. Do you have a business card or anything I could use to call you for business? I'd love to hire you."

Josh took out a piece of paper and scribbled down his number onto it. "Here. I don't have any business cards, but just call me on that number and you'll be sure to reach me. Thank you," Josh said with gratitude as he handed Alexander the paper and watched him get off the train after he handed him back his portfolio. Josh smiled and nodded to himself as the greatest idea popped into his brain.

* * *

Later that night, when Josh and Maya were in their kitchen discussing their whole financial situation when there was a knock at their door. Maya got up to go get it and was surprised when she saw Corey, Topanga, Riley, and Riley's boyfriend Charlie at the door. "Um," she stuttered. "I guess I'll go get some water."

Josh walked out of the kitchen when he saw them all and threw Maya a questioning look. She simply shrugged and went towards the fridge to grab some water bottles.

As Josh sat down with everyone in the living room he looked at them all and broke the silence by asking a question. "Okay, so why are you all here at ten o'clock? I thought a lot of you had work and or school tomorrow."

Topanga replied fairly quickly. "I have no idea. Riley just wanted everybody here. Corey?" she asked, to see if her husband knew anything.

"Don't look at me. I'm just trying to figure out why I'm not asleep right now," he answered while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Maya came back in the room with the water bottles and sat them down on the table so that everyone could grab one. Riley grabbed one and took a sip from it. "Thanks Maya," she said gracefully as she placed it down next to her leg. "So the reason we all brought you down here is because-"

"Wait. We?" Maya asked.

"Yes. Charlie and I," Riley replied. "Now as I was saying we-"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Topanga asked her daughter.

Everyone held their breath as they stared at her. "No. God no! Can I finish?" she asked, agitated. They all nodded and she breathed before continuing. "As I was saying," she grabbed Charlie's hand as they finally told their big news. "We got married!" Riley announced excitedly.

"Yesterday at the court house to be exact," Charlie added while smiling brightly.

Shocked faces went across the room as they stared at the young couple. Josh and Maya being who they are broke the silence in their own way. "Wow. I always thought it would be us that eloped," Josh whispered.

"Same," Maya agreed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter! Remember check out my other story titled _Box of Secrets_ and don' be afraid to leave a question in the reviews or shoot me a PM!


	11. Anything, Everything

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Anything, Everything

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter I whipped up for ya! So please leave any questions or so you have in the comments or PM me!

* * *

Silence. Riley's smile fell as she looked towards her parents. "Aren't you happy for us?"

Corey looked over at his wife and chose his words carefully. "Due to what happened the last time we faced life changing news like this, we have mutually decided," he began as Topanga nodded along with his words. "To talk to you in the morning once we have processed the information."

Corey stood and walked out the apartment with Topanga close behind. "We'll see you tomorrow sweetie," Topanga said as she followed Corey.

Riley sat there quietly, not even moving when the door shut. She turned back towards Charlie with a soft voice and said. "I told you they'd react that way."

She got up and left the apartment in a haste, slamming the door in the process.

Aria awoke and started crying from her room. Charlie looked over at Josh and Maya. "Sorry guys," he apologized as he left.

Maya winced as she heard the door slam once more. "Wow," she breathed. "I guess I'll go put Aria back to sleep."

Josh shook his head. "I'll come with."

The pair walked into Aria's room, where she has calmed down and fallen back asleep. "I guess she didn't need us," Maya breathed.

Josh stared down at Aria and examined her features. Her hair, soft skin, and chubby legs. "I don't think I could ever imagine us not being there for her wedding," Josh spoke softly.

Maya turned to look at Josh and watched him stare down at Aria. "You're really disappointed in Riley aren't you?"

"It's just that I would have never expected that from her. She has never made rash decisions like this before. She's always had a step by step plan prepared. She knows how much dad would have liked to be apart of her wedding day. I just expected more out of her."

Maya placed a comforting hand onto his back and rubbed it soothingly. "I know, but remember they expected more out of you too. I imagine that they wanted to be there for their first grandchild's birth." She stopped and contemplated for a minute. "Just, think about things before you talk to her okay? Because I know you will."

* * *

"I just don't get why they can't be happy for us," Riley cried into Charlie's shoulder. "I mean it's not like we're having a baby. We just got married."

Charlie rubbed Riley's back comfortingly. "Yeah, but maybe we should think about their thoughts you know? They probably wanted to be involved. Maybe we should consider having a ceremony for them." Riley didn't respond. "We don't have to decide on anything right now, but how about we talk about this tomorrow after you calm down."

About a couple of weeks later was when Riley and her parents finally talked about her marriage.

It actually went a lot better than most expected. After Corey and Topanga explained their views on the whole marriage they both came to an understanding. They were happy for them, but just upset that they couldn't be apart of the wedding.

About a month or so after that, it was around mid April when Josh and Maya received an invitation in the mail. "Hey Babe," Josh said one day as he checked the mail. "Check it out. Looks like Riley and Charlie are doing the whole ceremony in June."

Maya turned around faced Josh. "Really?" She asked, intrigued. "Awesome. We will definitely have to go." She checked the time and looked at Josh. "Babe you have to get going. You don't want to get to the bank when it's closing time."

"You're right. But I can't leave until I get a kiss."

Maya smirked and leaned towards him. "No problem," she whispered as she pecked his lips.

"Ew!" a small voice yelled from behind them.

The couple broke apart and laughed as they turned towards their daughter. "You know sometimes I forget that she can talk and walk," Josh mumbled.

Maya rolled her eyes and picked up Aria as she cooed at her. "She just wants to get all of her talking in before her birthday tomorrow!" Aria smiled brightly as she showed off her teeth. "Alright, now give daddy a kiss before he has to leave," Maya said.

Aria leaned over and kissed Josh's cheek. "Thanks shorty. Alright Maya I'll be back soon and I'll tell you how it goes when I get back."

Josh left the apartment with Maya and Aria still inside.

"I just really hope this works," Maya thought aloud. "Cause I don't know what to do."

* * *

"Well your credit looks great so why not? We'll give you the loan. Just fill out this paper work and everything will be final." The bank worker said as he handed Josh some paper work.

"Thank you," Josh gratefully replied as he started filling out the paper work.

Ten minutes later, Josh finished and handed the papers to the worker. "Thank you. Now you have yourself a loan."

Josh smiled brightly and picked up his things and exited that bank with a smile on his face.

* * *

Riley always imagined Maya in her wedding party. So it only made sense that she would be. "Please Maya! We've always talked about being in each other's weddings. Besides, now that you're done subbing for that art teacher you have more time on your hands! Why not use that spare time to help your best friend with her wedding?"

Maya looked at Riley's face. Her brown eyes were soft, plus she was pleading. Maya rolled her eyes and caved. "Fine!" Riley squealed in excitement. "But I am not doing anything for you."

Riley still smiled just as bright and squealed in her friends ear. "Great! Now I do want Aria to be the flower girl, if that's alright with you."

Maya nodded. "No problem, I just have to run it by Josh."

"Awesome. Also, we do have a dress fitting tomorrow morning and then we are meeting with the coordinator," Riley informed.

Maya groaned. "Ugh. This sounds like a lot of work already."

Riley shook her head. "Nope you just have to stand there and look pretty."

Maya laughed and watched Aria. "Now that, I can do."

* * *

Later that evening when Josh came home he was proud to say he got the loan that he needed. "Hey Maya!" He called out as he entered the front door. "I got the loan!"

Maya emerged from Aria's room and gave him the shush sign. "Really?" She asked in her regular tone. Josh nodded excitedly. "Babe that's great! Now you can get that office space you were talking about!"

"Yeah! And then I can finally have a space where I can work and actually make some money for us."

"This is amazing Josh. Things might actually be looking up for us since the art teacher came back and I had to stop subbing. I think it's great that you met that Alexander dude on the subway. It inspired you to do something great."

Josh leaned down and kissed Maya tenderly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down to kiss her. He pulled away and Maya bit her lip. "What was that for?" She asked.

Josh shook his head. "For anything, everything."

* * *

The next morning while Josh and Aria were back at the apartment, Maya was out at the dress fitting. She had finally found a dress that Riley approved of and then was waiting outside with the rest of the girls to catch a taxi to the venue.

When they all finally arrived at the venue, the planner immediately started matching people up for their walk down the aisle. Maya was Riley's maid of honor so she couldn't be matched up with anyone but the best man- who was running late.

Finally, about half an hour in he showed up, and it was no other than Lucas Friar. The same Lucas Friar who Maya kissed, but something seemed off about him. Something that Maya couldn't just put her finger on. "Finally!" The wedding planner exclaimed. "You country boy! I need you to go with her!" He pointed towards Maya. "You two go off and let her catch you up on everything."

He shooed the pair out of the room and into the hallway. Maya kept her distance from him as they walked out. "Okay so-"

Lucas started coughing uncontrollably and Maya grew concerned. He felt her stare on him. "Just continue. I'm fine."

Maya shook her head. "No you're not."

Lucas was hunched over, so Maya bent down to check him out. "Get away from me!" Lucas yelled at her as he pushed her away.

Maya's back hit the wall behind her harshly as she hit it with a thud. Her back was no sore and burning immensely. "What the hell is your problem?" She demanded.

Lucas looked up at her as if he just realized what he did. "Maya I am so-"

"Don't."

She stared at Lucas' face. His eyes were bloodshot red and he just smelled horribly. Realization dawned upon her. "You're high," she breathed.

* * *

That night when Aria was asleep, and Josh and Maya were once again being a bit frisky, the couple stepped into the steaming shower as they were in a deep kiss. Josh grabbed the soap and began to wash Maya's back. As he brushed over the center of her back she winced in pain. Josh frowned at her actions and turned Maya around his arms. "Why did you wince?" he asked.

Maya's eyes darted away from his. "It's nothing," she lied. "Let's just continue babe," she whispered sexily as she tried to pull him back into the kiss.

Josh ignored her and pulled away as she tried to kiss him. "No," he said sternly. "Why did you wince?" he asked again.

Maya tried to answer again but was cut off. "I told you its nothing. I just-"

"Nothing my ass! Josh exclaimed. "Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Maya sighed as the hot water surrounded them. "I was at Riley's wedding thingy and I was with the best man, who arrived late and I was explaining things to him and he got mad and pushed me. My back hit the wall pretty hard."

Josh stepped out the shower angrily and wrapped a towel around his waist. Maya stepped out of the shower as well and wrapped a towel around herself. "Josh!" she called out. "What are you doing?"

Maya hustled into the master bedroom where Josh was putting on a pair of pants. "I'm gonna go find this guy Maya. What's his name?" he asked as he slipped a shirt on over his head.

Maya shut the door behind her and locked it. "You're not gonna be happy about who it is," she warned.

"Hell yeah I'm not gonna be happy! He hurt you Maya!"

Maya shook her head. "No. You were already not going to be happy about who it is."

Josh sighed in frustration. "Then who the hell is it Maya?"

"Lucas Friar," she whispered.

Josh balled up his fists in anger and opened his mouth to speak. "I should-"

"No," Maya interrupted. "I am tired of you doing this. Look, I know you want to be my knight in shining armor or whatever, but I can take care of myself."

"But you should have never been in that situation Maya," Josh tried to reason.

"And?" she asked incredulously. "I don't care. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Okay dad? Besides I think we need to help him."

"We?" Josh scoffed. "I'm not helping him."

Maya stepped forward with a determined look on her face. "Yes you are. You're obviously not comfortable with me being around him, so why don't you come with me when I try to help him and only then."

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because," Maya began as she sat on top of the bed. "You should have seen him Josh. His eyes were blood shot red and he smelled horrible. I could see little flecks of powder in his nose Josh. He was high." She stared at his face looking for some sort of reaction. "I remember Riley was telling me once that the last time she talked to him 'he fell off the wagon.' I think this is what she was talking about."

Josh sighed. "Fine. We should talk to Charlie. After all Lucas is his best man. He should definitely know."

Maya sighed and looked up at him with loads of gratitude. "Thank you."

"For what?" Josh asked.

Maya smiled up at him and hugged him tightly in her towel. "Anything, everything."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked the ending of this chapter, I hope I got it right. I kept on re-doing it over and over. Anyways, check out my other stories and review!


	12. Mending A Broken Heart

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Mending a Broken Heart

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Check out my new story titled: **Conqueror.**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Charlie was on his way to the restroom during a meeting about the wedding when Lucas stumbled into the lobby of the hotel they were holding the wedding at. Lucas practically fell on top of Charlie as he walked. Charlie caught him with an agitated look on his face. "Are serious man?" He looked around the room and shook his head. "Come on. We're going to the restroom."

Charlie dragged Lucas in to the bathroom, grateful that no one was around. He leaned him up against the wall and slapped his face a couple of times to get his attention. "Hey!" he shouted in his face. "Lucas!"

Lucas just fluttered his eyes around and opened them up slowly. "I'm fine man," he said slowly. He sniffed a couple of times and continued. "I just need to uh," he hesitated. "Get some sugar out of my jacket."

Lucas reached into his jacket and pulled out a plastic bag with a fine powder in it. "Just a little bit and I'll be fine," he mumbled.

Charlie scoffed in disbelief and snatched the bag out of his hands. "No you won't!" he interjected. He stomped over to the trashcan and dumped it all out. "Don't you get it Lucas! This is the reason why you're high! This is the reason why you're a mess! This is the reason why you got kicked out of school!"

Charlie swallowed hard and whispered, "This is why Zay is dead." He turned towards Lucas and narrowed his eyes. "The last thing I want is for you to end up like him."

* * *

The sounds of Aria's giggles filled the Matthews' Greenwich Village home as Topanga played with her. Riley and Maya were bustling around Riley's old room, getting ready for Aria's birthday party. "Remind me again why we are having Aria's birthday at the beginning of May?" Riley asked.

"Because," Maya began. "It was easier to do it later since everyone would be free around this time."

"Sure," Riley dragged on as she sorted through a pile of clothes on her bed.

"Hey Riley do you have a hair tie?" Maya asked as she looked herself up and down in he mirror.

Riley turned around and opened her mouth to answer Maya, but was cut off by Josh, who was standing in the door way. "No," he breathed. "Don't put your hair up. You look absolutely breath taking with your hair down."

Riley looked between the two and set the shirt she was holding down. "I'll just give you two a minute," she awkwardly said as she left the room.

Maya sighed and watched as Riley left the room. "What do you want Josh?" she asked irritably.

Josh sighed and closed Riley's door. "Maya, just talk to me."

"There is absolutely nothing to talk about Josh. You certainly said what you had to say already," Maya hissed.

"I didn't mean it!" Josh exclaimed. "I just didn't know what I was saying-"

"Because you were drunk Josh!" Maya yelled over him. Josh looked over at Maya with shame across his face. "You were drunk and that scares me! Our daughter was in the next room while you were stumbling around yelling at me for trying to help you! Do you not realize how bad that is? Its like you're becoming a completely different person."

* * *

 _Maya had just gotten ready for bed when Josh stumbled into the apartment. He was slurring all kind of non-sense when Maya had walked into the entry way. "What the hell Josh?" Maya asked as he stumbled around._

 _"You is really pretty," he slurred as he fell into Maya's arms._

 _"Oh I am not doing this," Maya vented as she dragged him into their bedroom._

 _She flopped him onto the bed and began calling his name. "Josh!" she called out. "Josh!" she yelled in his face. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I need you to get up and get yourself together."_

 _"Maya!" Josh called out as he sat up in front of her. He yanked her towards him and tried to kiss her, but only ended up kissing her cheek sloppily. "Oh come on," he whined. "Let's just kiss so we can go ahead and get started on making our second baby. After all you promised baby."_

 _Maya struggled to get out of his arms. "I didn't promise you anything," she spat._

 _She began to walk towards the door when Josh said something that really hurt Maya. "Its funny how you were willing to put out when you were eighteen but now you just can't seem to get that stick out of your ass, and you know you should stop crying so much, it's really annoying. To think I actually wanted to have more kids with you."_

 _Maya turned around abruptly and stared at Josh. "Really? Is that really how you feel? I can't believe you!" She said astonished._

 _"Yeah, well that's how I feel!" Josh yelled._

 _Maya squeezed her eyes shut in agitation. "The least you could do is not yell. Aria is sleeping right next door."_

 _"I can talk as loud as I want to!" Josh yelled._

 _"Get out!" Maya screamed. "You can go stay somewhere else, but you are not staying here like this with our daughter sleeping in the next room!"_

 _"Fine!" Josh yelled. He grabbed his coat and left the apartment with a slam of the door._

 _Maya groaned in frustration and looked towards her bedroom door when Aria walked in with a sad face. "Mommy?" she asked as Maya examined her._

 _Aria's blonde hair was array and she looked uncomfortable in her pajamas. Maya sighed and smiled lightly at her daughter. "Everything okay little mama?" Aria shook her head. "Well then what's wrong?" Maya asked._

 _"Scream," she uttered._

 _"Scream?" Maya asked curiously. "Scream." she concluded. "You heard me and daddy do some really loud talking." Aria nodded her head yes. "Everything's fine trust me. How would you like to sleep with mommy tonight?"_

 _Aria smiled and hopped onto the large bed. She got underneath the covers and waited for Maya to crawl into bed. Maya crawled into bed and turned off the light. "Night Aria."_

 _"Night mommy," Aria spoke quietly.  
_

 _As Aria fell asleep once again Maya laid in bed wondering if what Josh said was really true._

* * *

"I'm done Josh. Simple as that. Now, can we just go downstairs and celebrate our daughter's birthday. Besides you've missed enough of them," Maya spat.

"Maya will you just let me explain?" Josh begged. "I was drunk, it didn't mean anything!"

"Oh it didn't now," Maya scoffed. She angrily pulled her hair up into a ponytail and walked towards her bag. "Drunk people often tell the truth Josh." Josh fell silent at Maya's words. "Because that's exactly what you meant," Maya breathed. "I need to be around my daughter right now." Maya walked towards the door where Josh stood. "Move," she uttered bravely.

Josh reluctantly moved out of her way and sat at the bay window hoping it would give him wisdom just like his sister and love.

Downstairs, Maya's face held a genuine smile as she watched Topanga play with Aria. Her hair was in two pigtails, at Riley's demand of course. She walked into the kitchen and looked over at all the food on top of the table. "Aria do you want something to eat?" she asked.

Aria turned her attention away from Topanga and towards her mom. Maya looked back towards Aria and watched as she nodded. Maya waved her over and Aria ran over. Maya lifted her up so she could see the food and let her start pointing out the food that she wanted. "Alright," Maya breathed as she pulled out a chair and set Aria down in it. "Eat slowly and be careful with the fork."

Maya pulled out a chair right next to her and watched Aria eat carefully. "Where's Josh?" Cory asked as he walked up to Maya and Aria.

Maya shrugged and looked up at Cory. "He's probably still upstairs."

"That's weird," Cory analyzed. "You too are almost always together. Did something happen?" Cory asked.

Maya shook her head. "Now is not the best time to talk about it. Besides, "Maya paused and ran her fingers trough Aria's hair. "It's Aria's birthday. Today, It's all about her. Not my relationship problems."

Cory shook his head. "Okay, but remember Maya that your relationship is what Aria sees and if she's sees that you two are unhappy its going to affect her one way or another."

About an hour later they were ready to blow out Aria's candles. Josh and Maya made eye contact as they each came to Aria's side. Josh opened his mouth to say something, but Maya just shook her head and bent down next to Aria. Josh's eyes followed Maya with sadness held within them. He just shook off his own problems for a moment and decided to enjoy this moment with his daughter.

Josh did a fake gasp as he looked at the candles. "Look Ari!" he said animatedly. "You get to blow those candles out after we sing happy birthday! Isn't that exciting?"

Aria squealed and clapped her hands excitedly as everyone started singing. It was like a moment from a movie. Everyone was singing, the two parents held smiles for they embraced the moment. Yet, both of their eyes still held a small amount of sadness. The came the picture perfect moment. The time where Aria, Maya, and Josh blew out the candles together.

As the lights came back on and the smoke filled the air it hit Maya like a ton of bricks. What she felt like she needed to do. As everyone was getting cake and smiling and taking pictures, Maya pulled Josh aside and went into his old room to talk to him.

As they walked into his room, Maya closed the door and turned towards Josh. As she turned around tears welled up in her eyes. Josh's face instantly turned into worry. He walked up to Maya and cupped her face in his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Maya closed her eyes shut as she moved her head around. The tears fell out of her eyes as her moved. She placed her hands over his and moved them away from her face slowly. "I can't do this," she whispered.

Josh stared at her intently and asked. "What do you mean?"

"This!" She gestured towards her and Josh. "It feels suffocating. Like I can't breathe, and its not because we spend too much time together or anything like that. It's just that-"

"Wait!" Josh interjected. "You seriously want to do this right now? You actually want to break up? What happened to everything we talked about Maya?"

Maya just shook her head and continued, not even daring to look in his eyes. "It's just that right now, I can't be with someone who hurts me." Josh continued to stare at Maya. "And I don't mean physically because you're not that kind of person. I mean emotionally."

"What?" Josh asked, exasperated.

"What you said Josh, it was true. I don't put out because that stick up my ass is telling me I'm not ready for _anything_ right now, and that I cry so much around you is because I trust you. Which is something I can't really control. I just think that we're becoming toxic to each other. We're not right now, but we're getting there."

Josh turned away from her and Maya looked up. "And I don't want that to happen, Josh." Maya sniffled and spoke softly. "What you said the other night was how you feel, and now I'm telling you how I feel."

Before Josh could say anything Maya left him in his room alone, to mend his broken heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** I will give more info on Lucas next chapter and we'll take a break from the Maya-Josh relationship next chapter as well! Please check out my new story called Conqueror!


	13. Revelation

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Revelation

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** I feel like I haven't written for this story in ages! Goodness! Well anyways, check out my new stories and enjoy!

* * *

Riley looked over all the bridal magazines in front of her as she glanced towards the stack of textbooks on the coffee table. "What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked as he appeared behind Riley.

Riley sighed and closed her magazine as Charlie set his hands on her shoulders. "The ceremony, school, and surprisingly- Lucas."

Charlie scrunched his eyebrows and set his chin on top of Riley's head. "I get the ceremony and school, but I don't understand Lucas. You never talked about him unless you had to."

"Yeah," Riley continued. "But you have to remember Charlie that he was my first love and I know that its weird to talk to you about it, but I can't help but worry about him. I mean, you saw him Charlie. He's a mess and-" Riley stopped and zoned out.

Charlie took his chin off of Riley's head and walked around so that he could see her face. "And what babe?"

Riley came out of her trance and looked back towards Charlie. "And I feel like you're not telling me everything," she finished.

Charlie was taken aback. Sure it was the truth, but he didn't think she would realize. "What do you think I'm hiding?" he asked.

"The history on what's going on with Lucas," she answered. "You don't think I know that Maya and Josh went to you after some incident at a rehearsal? I noticed Charlie. We might be having a ceremony, but you have to remember that we are already married. I don't want secrets. So I need you to tell me what's going on."

Charlie sighed and rubbed a hand over his face in realization. "You're right Riley. So, I guess it all started when I was in college."

 _The sun shined brightly as Charlie walked underneath the hot Texas sun. His bag weighing down his shoulder and brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. He walked across his temporary college campus in anticipation for his class that afternoon. As Charlie walked briskly down the concrete paths he ran into someone by accident. Charlie stumbled back and looked up apologetically. "Sorry man. I just wasn't paying attention," Charlie quickly said._

 _The stranger looked at Charlie and squinted from the sunlight. "Its cool happens to me all the time. I'm Lucas by the way."_

 _As Charlie moved he could see Lucas' face better. "Wait. Lucas Friar?" he asked in disbelief._

 _Lucas stared at him skeptically as he answered hesitantly. "Yeah. How do you know?"_

 _Charlie gestured to himself as he exclaimed, "Its me! Charlie Gardner!"  
_

 _Realization hit Lucas as he placed the name with a face. "Hey," he greeted. "What's a city boy like you doing in Texas? I thought you went out to the west coast after graduation."_

 _"I did actually. I went out there for Journalism and transferred back to NYU after about a year and now I'm just taking some classes down here for the experience." Lucas nodded. "Ah. Well what about you Friar? Last I heard you were studying to be a Veterinarian down here. How's it going?"_

 _Lucas moved awkwardly as he tried to explain his situation. "It's going great," he lied. "I actually just finished a class. I'm about to head out to go grab a bite, you wanna come?"_

 _Charlie looked at his wrist watch and tried to determine if he had enough time to go eat. "What the hell. It wouldn't hurt. So where we heading?"_

* * *

"We went out to eat and just laughed and talked and had a good time really. Nothing seemed wrong and afterwards we even went back to the dorm he used to share with Zay, but when I asked where Zay was Lucas got really upset," Charlie added.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

* * *

 _"What the hell is your problem Charlie? Can't you see he's not here!" he screamed. Lucas ran around the apartment throwing items off shelves, punching the wall, screaming like a lunatic, something was really wrong. Lucas punched the wall again as he screamed some more._

 _"Lucas what are you talking about?" Charlie asked in an alarmed tone._

 _Lucas began to frantically tear apart the couch as he mumbled under his breath. He tore apart the cushions and cut open the cushions as he searched and searched. Finally a small bag fell out the now ragged couch cushion. "What is that?" Charlie asked._

 _Lucas didn't reply and just opened the plastic baggie in a haste and began to sniff harshly. "Dude! Stop that can kill you!" Charlie objected as he snatched the bag out of Lucas' hands._

 _Lucas tried to snatch it back, but Charlie held it out of his reach. "I don't care!" Lucas screamed. "It already killed Zay so who cares if it kills me!"_

 _Charlie's face contorted into worry as soon as those words came out of Lucas' mouth. "What?" he asked in disbelief.  
_

 _Charlie watched sadly as Lucas began to break down from the mixture of the drugs and sadness. "No one would care if I died. No once cared when Zay did," he cried._

* * *

"He believed that no one would care if he died. So I tried to show him that someone would care. I used my tuition money to check him into rehab, but then I had to leave to go back to New York for my last year of college," Charlie explained.

* * *

 _"I promise that this we'll be great," Charlie coaxed._

 _Lucas had an agonizing look on his face as the two stood in front of a building. "I told you I stopped using Charlie. Don't you trust me?"_

 _Charlie sighed and looked at Lucas and thought carefully. "No. I don't Lucas. This just isn't something you can quit in a mater of hours, but I'm doing this because you've become my best friend over the past year Lucas and I don't want to come visit you when you're six feet under. It wouldn't be fair to you if I didn't do anything. I'm doing this because I do care if you die. Now come on. This will be fine."_

 _They walked into the facility and saw a smiling woman at a front desk. "Hi. Your name please?"_

 _Lucas just stared at the girl and didn't say a thing. Charlie looked over at him and sighed. "His name is Lucas Friar. I'm his sponsor Charlie Gardner."_

 _"Okay," the young woman replied as she typed away at her computer. "Okay he's already in our system and the first thing he has to go through is a twenty-four hour detox. He has to hand over all possessions before getting settled in the facility."_

 _Lucas turned to Charlie and said, "I don't want to do this."_

 _"Dude I'm only a phone call away. You already know I'm gonna be back in New York for school but that doesn't mean I won't fly down here in an instant."_

 _Lucas only nodded his head and relinquished his belongings to the lady at the front desk, and quietly walked with men who were to escort him to detox._

 _"Everything will be okay!" Charlie called out. "Don't worry!"_

* * *

"I thought everything would be okay. That he would get clean, go back to school, and for once be happy since Zay died, but when I was back in New York for about a month I got a call saying that Lucas checked himself out of rehab. I even went down there to look for him and check out what was going on, but I couldn't find him. So I came back home went back to normal day to day and never heard anything from him again. Until I ran into him again a couple of months back," Charlie explained.

Riley turned her head to look at Charlie and noticed the distant look on his face. So she leaned over and kissed his cheek and laid her head down on his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered.

Charlie shook his head and kissed the top of Riley's head. "No. You should have known earlier, but I'm glad you pushed me to."

Riley took her head off of Charlie's shoulder and smiled up at him. "Come on," she said as she pulled him off the couch.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Riley pulled on a light jacket as she looked over at Charlie. "We are going to be around people who support us and love us. People who will let us breathe for a minute and forget about our own problems."

Charlie grinned and walked up to Riley as he picked up his coat. "Josh and Maya?"

Riley nodded. "Josh and Maya."

The couple traveled in a matter of minutes to Josh and Maya's apartment. As they bounded up the stairs to the floor, they heard screaming coming from above. "Sounds like someone's not happy," Riley joked. She was thinking that it was a random couple in an apartment. Boy, was she wrong.

Charlie and Riley approached Josh and Maya's apartment and exchanged nervous looks as they realized that the screaming was coming from there. "So much for breathing," Riley said exasperated.

They looked at the door and noticed that it was unlocked. They stepped in and noticed boxes everywhere. "Are they moving again?" Charlie asked.

"No," Riley said hesitantly as she followed the loud arguing.

They walked into Josh and Maya's bedroom and saw that it was torn apart from end to end. Maya was on one side of the room and Josh was on the other. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Maya screamed.

"I'm moving out! Simple as that!" Josh screamed back.

Maya clenched her fists together. "Oh! You are so frustrating! No one said you had to move out!"

"Well I am Maya! You can't stop me!" Josh yelled as he packed some stuff into a box.

"You are such an ass! I can't believe I ever loved you!" Maya yelled.

Riley and Charlie exchanged nervous looks and stared back at the fighting pair. "You go get Aria," Riley ordered. Charlie quickly ran to Aria's room to check on her as Maya and Josh continued.

Josh scoffed and turned around twice. "Oh I'm an ass? I'm the ass?" he asked incredulously. Maya nodded. "If I'm such an ass why do you constantly come crying ton me? Huh?"

Maya's jaw dropped. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! You are so insensitive! Especially when you get some alcohol in you! Speaking of, I'm tired of you reaching for a bottle of beer every time we have a disagreement. Its stupid and irresponsible," she lectured.

Josh scoffed once more. "Oh I'm irresponsible. Please! You're the one who got pregnant at eighteen!"

"It takes two to tango Josh!" Maya argued.

"Besides," he continued. "What if the beers help me process information. Different things work for different people!"

They went back and forth for what felt like forever to Riley. Soon enough Charlie came back with Aria walking beside him. "I think something's wrong," he stated.

"Well what's wrong?" Riley asked.

"She keeps on holding her ears and saying 'ow.' I think she might have an ear infection," he explained.

Riley looked down at Aria who had tears streaming down her face. She looked back at Josh and Maya. This little girl's parents who were so wrapped up in their own problems that they completely ignored their daughter. All the blood rushed to Riley's face as she got unbelievably angry. "Cover Aria's ears," she told Charlie.

Riley marched right up to the center of the room. "Hey!" she yelled. Josh and Maya continued to argue. "Excuse my language babe," Riley told Charlie. Riley tried to grab their attention once more. "Assholes! Listen up!" she screamed.

Both Maya and Josh sopped arguing and looked at Riley. "Who the hell do you think you are?" an irritated Josh asked.

"Yeah," Maya agreed.

"No one asked for you to talk," Josh snapped.

Maya opened her mouth to snap back but Riley cut her off. "You two! Shut up!" They both stared at her questionably. "Are you guys so wrapped up in whatever your arguing about now that you can't see that you're kid might have an ear infection?"

"What?" Maya asked as her eyes widened. She ran over to Aria and picked her up. "I'm going to the ER."

"What about her pediatrician?" Josh asked as he slipped on a jacket, his anger now gone.

"She's out of town. God, I hope she's okay," Maya breathed.

They both quickly ran out of the apartment to take her to the ER, leaving Riley and Charlie standing there. "That's what happens when you put two hot heads together," Riley explained.

"So what do we do know?" Charlie asked.

Riley looked back at Josh and Maya's bedroom and sighed. "I guess we could be nice people and clean up their bedroom."

"Or we could go grab a bite to eat," Charlie suggested.

Riley looked over at him and smiled. "That's why I married you."

* * *

Hours passed as Josh and Maya sat nervously in the waiting room of the ER. They sat in silence. A painfully awkward silence at that. Finally when they were called back and the doctor was done looking at Aria in a matter of minutes. "I don't think she has an ear infection. In fact I'm positive she doesn't have an ear infection."

"Check again," Josh ordered. "Maybe your wrong."

The doctor chuckled. "Sir I can assure you that everything is okay. Is there anything going at home that could have made her upset enough to hold her ears like that?"

"No," Josh and Maya both answered at the same time.

"Alright," the doctor replied skeptically as he left that station.

On the way home Maya pulled out her phone and called Riley and quickly gave her a rundown on what happened with Aria. "What I just don't get is why Aria was holding her ears," she voiced to Riley.

"Isn't it obvious?" Josh deadpanned as he held Aria's hand as they walked into their building. "Its our arguing."

Maya didn't respond and just opened the door as they entered their apartment. "I'm putting Aria to bed," Maya said as she closed the door.

"Okay," Josh breathed. "I'll finish packing."

Maya clenched her fists and took a deep breath. "Its stupid that you're moving out," she whispered.

"Well I am anyways," Josh snapped.

Maya only sighed and walked into Aria's room leaving Josh to his millions of boxes, not understanding why he wanted to leave so bad.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and check out my other stories! Reviews do help motivate me and make me smile!


	14. Hopefully

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Hopefully

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Hi! Here is another new chapter. Hope you like!

* * *

She kissed him intensely as they stumbled into her room. Maya's fingers combed through his hair as he hoisted her up on his waist. Maya untangled their arms as he let her feet touch the ground.

Her tank top came off quickly, leaving her in her bra and jeans, as they continued to kiss. She broke away steadily and stared into his eyes. "You're really handsome," she whispered.

"Why thank you," he replied as he moved blonde hair out her face.

"I really like you Josh," Maya confessed.

He pulled away abruptly and sucked his teeth. "My name is John."

The man, now known as John, shook his head and grabbed his shirt as he left the apartment abruptly.

Maya just stared at the door and groaned. Dating just isn't her thing.

* * *

"So I was thinking that maybe we should head to an art exhibit downtown. I know how you like that stuff Maya," Josh explained as he walked down the street with a blonde.

The blonde rolled her eyes and snorted. "Ew. No. We should go to that sale over at Macy's and grab some coffee, and hey!" She snapped her fingers at Josh. "My name is Spencer, not Maya."

Josh stopped in the middle of the street and stared at Spencer. "You know what, I just realized that I'm busy today. I have work. So I'll guess I'll talk to you later."

Josh walked off down the street, not even bothering to get the girl's number.

* * *

Aria was watching TV in Maya's room later that day when she called for Maya. "Mommy!" She called.

Maya looked away from her laptop and over to Aria.

Maya looked over at her expectantly and waited. "Yes Aria?" She asked after a while. "Come on. I need you to answer now. Mommy's doing homework right now."

Aria looked up at Maya and asked innocently, "Where's daddy?"

Maya stopped what she was doing and stared at Aria. "Daddy isn't here right now," she explained.

"Why not?" Aria asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Because," Maya began. "He likes living somewhere else."

"Why?"

Maya sighed. "I don't know why. Just watch TV Aria."

* * *

It's now mid June. Josh has officially been moved out for weeks, and they've each been trying to do their own thing. Later that day there was a knock on Maya's apartment door. Maya set Aria down for a nap as soon as she heard the knock. When she opened the door, she smiled. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hi," he greeted.

He stepped in and Maya gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Can we talk in the kitchen?"

Maya nodded and lead him into the kitchen. They sat down across from each other before he spoke. "It's about-"

"I know," Maya finished. "Are you feeling any better?"

He smiled and laughed. "A lot better."

"Was that all?" Maya asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. So about this wedding this weekend? I don't think I'll be able to meet with you before."

He smirked and waited for Maya to answer. She laughed and replied, "I don't think I can either. I guess I'll just have to see you while I'm walking down the aisle."

He laughed and smiled. "So I guess I'll see you then?"

Maya stood and smiled. "I'll be there."

* * *

Today's the day. Charlie in one room, Riley in another. Today was the day they would profess their love for each other in front of everyone they cared about. Riley, as radiant as ever. Light make up, hair up in a beautiful bun. Her dress a pristine white.

Charlie, wonderfully handsome. Hair neatly combed, a bright smile rested upon his face.

Their venue was pristine and pretty. A barn, white lights all around it, and chairs set up in their standing order.

Everyone was seated and Charlie stood at his place at the end of the aisle. The groomsmen and bridesmaids came down the aisle with genuine smiles on their faces as everyone watched. Then, at the back of the barn just before they stepped on the aisle, Maya and Lucas met. "I told you I'd be here," Maya whispered before they turned to walk down the aisle.

Soon enough, they took their places at the front and listened as Here Comes The Bride came on. Everyone stood as Riley and Cory appeared, but first Aria walked down the aisle throwing the petals of roses. As she finished she hobbled over towards Josh, who was sitting in the front by Topanga. Smiles were wide and bright as they silently wished Riley the best as she walked down the white, petal covered aisle.

Tears were shed as Cory handed Riley over to Charlie. "You all may be seated," the minister breathed.

The minister went through all the formalities of the ceremony, and then came the vows. Charlie cleared his throat and took out a piece of paper and looked at Riley lovingly. "Riley, I first met you in the eighth grade. You are just as quirky and beautiful as you were then, if not even more now. I admired you from afar, took you on a date, but during that time you liked someone else. Who shall not be named," he joked as everyone laughed. "But anyways, we went our separate ways as high school came, and I moved away during junior year, but when I moved away I vowed that I would come back to New York for college, and I did. It wasn't until my last year in college that I ran into you again, and my life became significantly better. You allowed me to be goofy, and most of all you allowed me into your world and let me love you. So today, even though we've already gotten married, I'd surely say I do and do this all over again."

A tear escaped Riley's eyes as she quickly composed herself and smiled. "I know this is kind of short but Charlie, we met in middle school and never really dated until college. Truthfully, I would never change a thing. I would go through my boy crazy phase again, just to find that the one I was going after wasn't meant for me. So that I will then move on with my life and find you again. You accept me for my weirdo self, and all my past mistakes and still love me regardless. I really do love you Charlie."

Everyone in the barn was close to tears as the couple finished their heartfelt vows.

"And now for the rings," the minister continued.

Riley and Charlie actually took off their rings before hand and gave it to the other to place on the opposite hand, so that they could exchange rings, their way.

"With this ring, I thee wed," they said at the same time as the slipped their rings on the proper hand and right finger.

"I now pronounce you both husband and wife again!" The minister said joyfully. "You may kiss the bride."

Charlie and Riley laughed and kissed each other quickly before walking down the aisle together.

* * *

The reception was lively and joyous. Everyone was eating, talking, and dancing. Charlie and Riley felt like they were on cloud nine, and both families of the bride and groom were happy they got to share this moment with them. While people were dancing, Josh sat with Aria in his lap and watched. As he observed he noticed Maya and Lucas dancing on the floor. "They've been together for a few weeks now," Riley explained as she sat down. "She's really happy. She hasn't properly introduced him to Aria, but she's happy. For now anyways."

Josh frowned and looked over at Riley. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that people always come back. If you love someone, let them go and if their yours they'll come right back."

Josh looked back at Maya and Lucas dancing happily and scoffed. "Yeah right. She's the one who ended things, because I'm the one who effed up."

"Just remember Josh. Your hearts belong to each other, but for now let her be happy with him. Right now they're helping each other, they both need it."

Riley smiled and stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to get back to."

Riley grabbed Charlie's hand as he walked over and giggled as he pulled her over to the dance floor. "Hopefully she's right," Josh breathed.

* * *

A year later

* * *

Aria, now four, walked into the kitchen of Josh's apartment looking for Josh. "Daddy!" She called.

Josh looked up from his portfolio and looked at Aria. "Yeah Ari?"

Aria climbed up on a chair and looked at Josh. "Can we go to Mommy's?"

"Why?" Asked Josh. "You're staying with me this weekend. I thought we were gonna have fun like we usually do."

Aria shook her head. "You just keep looking at pictures!" She complained. "When I'm with mommy Uncle Lucas takes us to the park."

Josh's jaw tightened. "Really? How bout we go visit Aunt Riley and Uncle Charlie?"

Aria smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yay! Did Aunt Riley's tummy get bigger?"

Josh laughed. "I'm pretty sure, probably. Come on. Go get your shoes and then we can leave."

Within the past year a few things happened. Maya and Lucas continued dating and were happy. Maya worked hard enough and got her teaching degree, and Lucas was now completely sober. Riley and Charlie were enjoying married life, and were now expecting their first born. Charlie's also working for a magazine as a writer and Riley just passed her BAR exam and was now a new lawyer at a firm. Cory, Topanga, and Auggie were doing fine and Josh? He was settled. Both he and Maya started alternating on the weekends they would keep Aria. His photography business was doing well. As for Josh's love life? Very on and off. Dated here and there. Most importantly- Aria. It's now been officially three years since Josh came into Aria's life. Three years since he ran into the love of his life again. Three years since he found himself again.

Josh and Aria arrived at the Gardner's in due time. They knocked on the door to see an overwhelmed Charlie. "Whoa. You good man?" Josh asked. Aria looked around and pulled Josh's hand. "Go find Aunt Riley and say hello," Josh encouraged.

Aria nodded and ran off to find Riley.

Josh waited until he saw Aria leave to sit Charlie down and talk to him. "Are you okay? You seem sort of out of it."

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "It's Riley. We had light bleeding the other night and we were both scared that we lost the baby. The baby's fine, but she's sitting in bed and won't eat, and now the magazine is asking for this article they want done by tonight and I just- ugh," he groaned.

Josh laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. She gets like this when she's anxious. Just leave food for her in the room and she'll eat eventually."

"The baby's due in five months Josh. I just can't handle this type of stress and then more when the baby arrives," Charlie vented.

Meanwhile Aria absentmindedly chatted with Riley as the guys talked in the kitchen. "And then mommy bought me French fries!" She didn't even give Riley a chance to respond. "Your belly is so big!"

Riley smiled and nodded. "Yeah. There is a baby in there."

Aria gasped. "Really? You ate the baby?"

Riley busted into a fit of laughter. "No. I didn't sweetie."

Aria cocked her head to the side and asked, "Well than how did he get in there?"

Riley thought carefully and replied, "Maybe you should ask your Daddy."

* * *

Lucas stared up at the ceiling as he felt Maya's fingers knead his stomach as she traced patterns on it. "What are you doing?" He laughed.

"I'm drawing," she answered. "I really want a job as a teacher Ranger Rick. Not just any teacher, an art teacher."

"Well then you should get one," Lucas answered.

Maya sat up from their position on the floor and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why'd you say it like that?" Maya asked.

"Like what?" Lucas answered.

"Like what I was saying was stupid and didn't matter. I've had people think I was stupid a lot. You never used to talk to me like I was stupid, but since you have I will leave," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Come on short stack!" Lucas called out in an effort to reverse his mistake.

"Don't call me that!" Maya yelled as she slammed the door.

Maya marched home in a rage and slammed her apartment door. "Josh!" She called out, but the recoiled as she remembered that he didn't live there anymore.

You would think that after a year she'd get used to it, but no.

Maya sighed and fell onto her bed. Thinking, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hello," he answered.

"Hey Josh. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out together with Ari, as friends of course. I mean I don't want to intrude on your weekend with her at all," Maya explained as she talked into the phone.

Maya heard Josh shuffling on the other line. "Uh. Yeah. That sounds good. How bout we meet up at Topanga's? I'm close by and Aria's getting antsy."

"Yeah. Sure. I'm heading out the door now," Maya said as she picked up her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Josh and Aria sat in a booth, talking as they waited for Maya to arrive. The door chimed as Maya walked into Topanga's and smiled. "Mommy!" Aria screamed.

"Hey Ari!" Maya exclaimed.

Maya slid into the booth and smiled. "Hey," Josh greeted.

"Hi," Maya replied. "Look. I'm sorry that I intruded on your weekend with Aria."

Josh shook his head. "It's fine." He took a breath and looked over at Aria. "You know we shouldn't even have to alternate who she stays with."

Maya sighed. "Josh, you're the one who moved out. I did my best to convince you to stay, but you didn't."

"Because I couldn't stay there and pretend like you didn't break my heart!" He exclaimed.

"Like you didn't break my heart!" Maya argued. "The things you said destroyed me!"

"Just like what you said destroyed me!"

"I don't even know why I did this!" Maya exclaimed. "Sit here and think we could have a civil conversation. I must have been kidding myself huh?"

"God! You're frustrating!" Josh exclaimed."

"Oh I'm frustrating?" Maya asked rhetorically. "You're the one who demanded that you move out!" Maya seethed as she stood up.

Josh stood too. "Oh really now?" Josh asked.

Maya nodded her head as she got in his face. "Yeah really."

Josh stared into her eyes and whispered, "Tell me you don't want to kiss me and I'll stop," he whispered as he leaned in.

Maya's breath hitched as she stared at Josh. She took a step back and stared at him and looked over at Aria and then back at him. "I'm with Lucas. You know that," a chime was heard behind Maya as she continued. "But you don't know how much I want to kiss you. Like I really want to kiss you."

"You want to what?" A voice asked behind Maya.

Lucas stood behind her with his arms crossed. "I came to apologize for how I acted back at my place. On the way to your place I see you here and came to talk, and I see you talking to Josh about how much you want to kiss him?"

Lucas scoffed and exited Topanga's.

Maya looked back at Josh and shook her head. She walked over to Aria and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you on Monday Ari. Love you."

"Love you too Mommy!" Aria exclaimed as she bid goodbye.

Maya turned around and shouted, "Lucas wait!"

But before Maya stepped out the cafe, she turned towards Josh and apologized, "I'm sorry."

Josh sat down and looked over at Aria, who standing in the seat. "Don't be said Daddy," Aria said as she looked over at his face. "Be happy!" She exclaimed as she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Josh smiled and hugged Aria. "Don't worry. I'm not sad. I'm hopeful."

* * *

 **A/N:** Please let me know what you think!


	15. The Sketch

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** The Sketch

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Hi! Here is another new chapter. Hope you like! Also, I took inspiration from an episode of Boy Meets World. If you can figure it out, I'll be very proud and give you a shout out in the epilogue because THIS IS THE LAST REAL CHAPTER! **IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

The patter of rain on Maya's window sill became a comforting tune as she sketched in her sketch pad. Her charcoal slowly became dull as she sketched away. Her picture told a beautiful story for just a sketch. It was a sidewalk with a colorless rose. It was slowly dying, as you could see because there were a few rose petals left on the sidewalk. The most beautiful thing about the sketch was not the rose, was the background. Maya creatively made the background to the sidewalk, not buildings but the keys to a piano.

On the tone, or the black keys, she made some of them different objects. One was a paintbrush, the other a camera, and another other a sun. The rest, just plain black. "Mommy?" Aria asked as she crept into her room.

Maya didn't look up from her book, but replied. "Aria you should be in bed. Its early in the morning."

Aria shook her head. "No. The sun is out. I'm supposed to be awake."

Maya shook her head as she looked up at Aria. "What do you mean the sun is out? Last I checked it was two o'clock in the morning." Maya stopped talking and looked over at the clock. It read seven fifty-two. "And its practically eight o'clock. Okay just go brush your teeth Aria. I'll come and help you in a minute."

"Okay Mommy," Aria replied.

Aria happily trotted out of Maya's room and into her own as Maya looked down at her sketch. "I really hope you were worth five hours of my life," she muttered underneath her breath. Maya placed her sketch pad down on her bed and ran a hand through her messy hair just as her phone rang. Not even looking at the caller ID, Maya answered. "Hello?"

"Open your window. Its me," Lucas answered on the other line.

Maya's head whipped around towards her window, which was right by the fire escape. Maya raced over, opened the window, and watched as Lucas crawled inside. "What are you doing here? I was giving you some space," she explained as she shut the window behind him and grabbed a towel from the closet.

Maya held out the towel to him and listened as he replied. "I see that. I just needed to talk to you," Lucas explained as he took the towel and began to dry himself off.

"Why? So that you could break up with me in person?" Maya asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Lucas stared at her as if she had two heads. "No. God Maya why would you think that? I came here to see if you were going to break up with me!" Lucas pointed out.

"And why would I do that?" Maya asked, bewildered.

"Because," Lucas began. "I feel like I completely over reacted last week. Storming out of Topanga's like that, not even trying to talk to you after. I felt like a total douche. I felt like the old Lucas. The one who got kicked out of school, and then I felt like addict Lucas. I wanted to use so badly because I was upset but-"

"You didn't right?" Maya interjected cautiously.

Lucas shook his head and continued. "No, but I seriously thought about it. Trust that I didn't though. I mean I wouldn't want to go back, but I'm losing my point here. The point is I know that you'll always be connected to Josh because of Aria, and that you'll more than likely see him every holiday and birthday because of her. Mostly, because you both have shared the most intimate of moments with each other. Things that we haven't shared. So you can't blame me for wondering if you'd leave me for him."

Maya was speechless. She didn't know what to say, so she did the first thing she thought of. She walked over to the bed and picked up her sketch book. She flipped to her uncolored sketch and handed it to Lucas. "Tell me what you see."

Lucas laughed and looked at Maya. "Are you serious? I tell you what I'm thinking and you tell me to look at a sketch?"

Maya looked at him and repeated herself. "Tell me what you see."

"Fine." Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at the painting. "I see a dead rose and a weirdly drawn piano."

Maya rose her eyebrows. "Really? That's all you see." Lucas nodded. "Okay I guess."

Lucas looked at the time. "Look I could only stop by for a minute. Text me later Maya."

Maya sighed and watched as he climbed out the way he came. "Bye Lucas."

Maya set her sketch pad down once more and made her way to Aria's room. Aria sat there with her clothes on and waited as she watched Maya walk in. "Did Uncle Lucas leave?"

Maya nodded. "I didn't realize you knew he was here." Maya patted down the hair that was on her head. "Did you brush your teeth?" Aria nodded and opened her mouth. Maya took a quick sniff and was pleased as the smell of bubblegum flavored toothpaste entered her system. "Good. Now, what do you want to do today?"

"I want to wait for daddy to come and get me," she replied.

Maya nodded. "See I already know that he's coming to get you, but what do you want to do while we wait?"

Aria shrugged. "I don't know." She paused for a moment and then smiled. "Tell me when you and daddy are going to get married like Aunt Riley and Uncle Charlie!" she exclaimed.

Maya sure has some explaining to do to this four year old.

* * *

Josh walked up to Maya's door and knocked feverishly. Suddenly, Maya opened the door and gave him a soft smile. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," Maya replied. "Aria's been sitting in her room waiting for hours now." Josh walked in and took off his shoes. "But something tells me she'll be waiting a little longer," Maya trailed off.

Josh closed the door behind him and looked at Maya seriously. "I love you. There's no doubt it. I've loved you since I was eleven years old, you know that. You know that I say things I don't mean. You know that I resort to a beer when I don't know the answer or can't say how I'm feeling, but I've been working on it Maya. If I hadn't left for those three years maybe we would be together." Josh laughed and stepped closer to Maya. "Have you noticed that three is our magic number? I have. I left for _three_ years, you broke up with me at Aria's _third_ birthday party, we are only _three_ years apart in age, but not a day older in love. In only a couple of weeks it'll be three years since I came back. _Three_ years since I started to feel whole. _Three_ years since the love of my life came back into my life. _Three_ years since I started to feel truly happy again. I love you Maya Penelope Hart. Don't forget that."

Josh moved towards Aria's room when Maya grabbed his arm gently. "Stay here." Maya disappeared for a moment and then came back with her sketch pad in hand. She flipped to her sketch from that morning and handed it to Josh. "Tell me what you see."

Josh stared at the page in amazement for a solid minute. "Wow. This is absolutely beautiful Maya. When did you draw this?"

"This morning," she answered. "Now, tell me what you see."

Josh's forehead scrunched together as he thought intensely hard. "The rose. It's a classic. Timeless, it never gets old. The fallen petals are the representation of date I say- us. But overall the rose, it dies but it's timeless. Just like us." He looked over at Maya. "And the piano keys. Music. Your love for music, and what it's done for us. The black keys that were replaced, the paintbrush is you, the camera is me, and the sun is Aria. She was the light in both of our lives. You see separate we make sounds, but together we make a beautiful melody. That's what I see Maya."

He handed her back the sketch pad and walked into Aria's room with a smile on his face.

* * *

Maya walked around the park hastily as she tried to gather the thoughts in her head. Absentmindedly, she sat down and fiddled with her sketch pad, soon turning to her sketch. She traced it with her fingers lightly, looking at the colors since she finished it later that day. "That's beautiful," a voice said from behind her.

Maya turned around and smiled. "You have to say that Riles."

Riley shook her head and sat down next to Maya. "Nope. I was on my way to your place and I saw you here running like a madman. What's going on?"

Maya held up the pad. "I asked both Lucas and Josh what they saw."

"And they said?" Riley pressed further.

"Lucas didn't even care. He questioned why I even asked him the question. Josh raved about it and read it like a book. Told me things I didn't even realize I drew," Maya explained.

"So what does that mean?" Riley asked.

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea, but what did you need if you were on your way to my apartment."

Riley smiled and looked at the ground. "Yeah. About that. I'm kinda sorta- pregnant," Riley revealed.

Maya's face broke into a smile. "Oh my god! Riley! You're actually with a child! A child is in there!" Maya exclaimed as she pointed towards her stomach. "You must be thrilled! Does Charlie know?"

Riley laughed and nodded. "He's the one who actually noticed. I wasn't having any pregnancy symptoms but he noticed that my body was just different. He kind of predicted it," she laughed.

Maya laughed and smiled. She patted Riley's thigh. "Now I can tell you exactly how tired you'll be after he or she is born."

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

* * *

The mood was set. The candles were lit, soft music was playing in the background, and Lucas sat there patiently as he waited for Maya to arrive at his place. Soon enough she did arrive and looking as stunning as ever.

"Hey huckleberry," she greeted as Lucas opened the door.

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he stared at her.

"So, why do you want to go out all of a sudden. We hadn't gone out since before the thing at Topanga's. Why now?" Maya asked as she sat down.

"I realized that life is short and that I can't let little things like that get in the way of me being with you." He led Maya towards his living room where he had everything set up. "So, let's just sit and enjoy an evening together. Please?"

Maya looked around and was taken aback by the effort he put in to this night. She just shook her head. "You told me we were just going to watch TV. Not have a romantic evening."

"I know that, but I just feel like it would be good for us. Please," he pleaded.

Maya sighed as she relented. "Fine. Let's sit down and talk then."

They sat down on a blanket Lucas laid out on the floor and just sat in silence for a minute. "This is awkward," Maya breathed. "We've been dating for how long now and we've come to the point where can't even have a conversation. That's just great."

"A year. We've dated for a year. Yet it feels like we've been friends the entire time," Lucas revealed.

Maya laughed. "Friends who like to kiss a lot."

Lucas and Maya shared a laugh and smiled at each other. "I know you felt that way about us the entire time Maya. I just never thought we'd reach our end point."

Maya tilted her head. "When did we reach our endpoint?"

Lucas shook his head. "You know when our endpoint was. Trust me."

"No I don't will you just-" Maya began.

"Nope. We don't have time to talk about that. Because you have to go find the love of your life and tell him how you feel," Lucas explained as he stood. "Now go," he encouraged.

Maya stood and walked towards the door. "Why are you doing this?" she asked as she turned around to face Lucas.

"Because its what friends do," he explained. "And Maya?"

Maya turned around and faced him again. "Yeah?"

"I knew when you told me to look at the sketch and explain what I saw. Because after that you called me Lucas. Now go get your love," he urged as he pushed her out the door.

* * *

It had started pouring that day. The rain was practically beating down every person it touched. So when Joshua Matthews arrived at his apartment after dropping off some things for Aria, since she was staying with Cory and Topanga that night, he was very grateful that he had an umbrella to protect him from the wet sky. What he didn't expect though, was the soaked yet beautiful blonde waiting for him at his doorstep.

As Josh took out his keys, he noticed Maya sitting against the wall next to his door. "Maya?" he questioned. "Is something wrong?"

Maya stood quickly, leaving her wet blonde locks to drip wildly from the rain. She stood in front of Josh and grabbed the sides of his face and looked into his cerulean eyes before uttering, "I love you."

Maya smashed her lips onto his and kissed him tenderly. She felt him kiss back and made the kiss more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he dropped his umbrella and wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled back for a moment and gaze at each other longingly. Before they could kiss again Josh pulled back and looked at Maya. "What's going on?"

"I love you Joshua Gabriel Matthews. I know I've said it before, but I really mean it this time. I love you and you're right, three is our magic number. We were born _three_ years apart because the world probably couldn't handle us if we were any closer, you came back _three_ years ago today because in your heart you weren't happy, I broke up with you at Aria's _third_ birthday party because it let us grow, _three_ years ago I started to feel whole and happy again, and if you give me a chance this will be our _third_ time truly together." Maya looked at Josh and smiled. "And in my sketch there were three objects drawn on those piano keys. One for you, one for me, and one for our daughter. A little bit of me and a little bit of you."

Josh smiled and stepped closer to Maya. "So what exactly are you saying Maya?"

Maya smiled and laughed. "I'm saying I've waited all my life to be with you and I don't want to wait any longer. Three years ago today you stepped back into my life and now you're here permanently."

Josh cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too. There's something I want to show you inside."

The couple went inside, attached to the hip with Josh's arm around Maya's waist and her arm wrapped around his back. Josh disappeared into his bedroom and came out with his hands behind his back. "I bought this a long time ago. Don't ask how long, but I have it. This is going off of what you were saying outside just a minute ago."

Josh took his hands from behind his back and held a small velvet box. "I've waited all my life to be with you and I don't want to wait any longer. Maya Penelope Hart I have loved you since I was eleven. I don't want to wait any longer to be with you. Will you marry me?"

Maya answered without a moments notice. "Did you even have to ask?"

Josh slipped the ring on her finger and stood as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him fiercely. "I love you so much Maya," Josh breathed.

"I love you too," Maya breathed.

Three years. That was always his excuse. Three years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. Three years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. Three years, is how long it took for them to fall in love.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm very sad to see this end. I just hope you all are satisfied with the ending. Also if you'd like an epilogue, please say so and submit baby names for both boys and girls if you do!


	16. Epilogue

**Title:** 3 Years

 **Summary:** 3 years. That was always his excuse. 3 years. That's how long its been since she last saw him. 3 years. That's how long ago it was since they made the mistake that changed their lives. 3 years, is how long it took for them to fall in love. Joshaya Slight AU.

 **Chapter Title:** Epilogue

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Rating:** T

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GMW.

 **A/N:** Here is the Epilogue! Please check out my other stories!

* * *

The sunlight peeked out from behind the trees, illuminating the stone path between the grass. There were rows and rows of white chairs sitting in the grass waiting to be filled. In front of those chairs, was an arch. A natural, Mother Nature grown arch from the ground below. The branches of the trees that made it made the most awkward, yet perfect thing to look at were nicely tamed, with the leaves hanging nicely from it. Behind the arch, more trees. Each with their own unique set of red, orange, and yellow leaves.

Moments later, people started filling the seats that were set up. Everyone mingled and talked as they waited for this momentous event to begin. Everyone from Cory and Topanga, Auggie and Ava, even Charlie and his and Riley's son Sawyer. Seconds after the latter sat down, the sacred music came on.

Riley and one of Josh's friends from college came walking down the aisle at a steady pace. Riley was wearing a beautiful blue maid of honor dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and Josh's friend a simple grey tuxedo with blue accents that completed everything perfectly. Since there wasn't really a large bridal party or group of groomsmen, guests found themselves watching the adorable flower girl come down the aisle. Aria's dirty blonde locks were curled to perfection, thanks to Aunt Riley. As Aria walked down the aisle, she carefully dropped petals onto the ground, wanting it to be perfect for her mommy. Once she reached the end of the aisle, she walked over towards her grandmother and climbed up on her lap as waited patiently.

Then, everyone's favorite tune entered their ears. They all stood and let smiles grace their features as Shawn Hunter walked Maya Hart down the aisle. Maya looked straight ahead and blushed as her eyes came into contact with Joshua Matthews. He looked as handsome as ever, and couldn't stop smiling at her. In Maya's mind, she knew he was looking at what she was wearing, but there was something different about his look that Maya didn't recognize. It was love.

Moments later the pair were standing face to face as their ceremony began. The ceremony was wonderful, their vows made everyone cry and soon they were off! Next came the cocktail hour, everyone was expecting to see Mr and Mrs Joshua Matthews, but that just wasn't going to happen. They both made sure that the cocktail hour was their hour to enjoy finally being married.

While everyone else was out on a deck enjoying appetizers and drinks, Josh and Maya were inside, in a private room, enjoying each other. They walked inside their private room and shut the door softly, wanting to savor the sweetness of the moment. Maya sat down and pulled up her strapless dress just a bit. "You look beautiful," Josh breathed. "Absolutely breathtaking."

Maya blushed and looked down at her ivory dress. "Thanks," she whispered.

Josh walked over to her and helped her stand up slowly. "Now, I'd like to really kiss you before we go back out there and I mean a real kiss not that little peck we did in front of everyone."

Josh tilted Maya's head up slightly and bent down a bit as he captured her lips in one, sensual kiss. Maya pulled away, her heart racing, and laughed. "I like this kiss a lot better."

Josh smiled into the kiss as he nodded. "Me too."

Their lips barely touched before pressing against each other again in full force. Pulling apart, breathless they stared at each other's eyes, feeling like they just met all over again. "I can't believe we're actually married!" Maya gushed. "It really does feel like a dream."

Maya walked over to a tray in the room and picked up a glass of champagne as Josh ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm glad it's not. I don't know what I'd do if I woke up to find that this wasn't even real." He took off his jacket and laid it down on the couch. "I just can't wait until we get home," he hinted.

Maya laughed and took a sip. "Me too. I have a surprise for you."

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He scoffed. "Not bigger than mine. You won't even believe how awesome my surprise is. Especially since Aria will be at my mom's tonight."

It was Maya's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Oh really now?" Josh smiled cheekily and out his hands in his pocket. "Yeah. Really now," Maya grinned.

* * *

The reception was wonderful, everyone congratulated the couple and took pictures, danced, ate, and had a wonderful time. Aria danced with her parents and played with her cousin Sawyer throughout the entire reception, but when it came time to leave Shawn dropped a single key into Josh's hand and smiled at him. "Everything's set up," he whispered as he walked out the door of the reception hall, holding it open.

Josh, smiled to himself and grabbed his wife from their table. "Time to go!" He exclaimed eagerly.

"What?" She asked, confused. "You want to leave our wedding early?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah," he answered as if it was something every bride and groom did. Maya stared at him with her mouth agape. "Come on!" He pulled her up from the seat she was in and walked over to the DJ. "Do you think you could announce our exit?"

The DJ nodded and announced their exit. Maya and Josh waved goodbye to everyone and kissed Aria goodbye before walking out towards the cars. Josh unlocked the door to his own and opened it for Maya as she sat down in the passenger seat. Josh filed into the drivers seat and started driving.

By time an hour passed by, Maya was getting antsy. "Josh where are we going?" She asked impatiently.

"Home," he answered simply.

"What? We passed our apartment a half hour ago."

Josh held her hand and kept one on the steering wheel. "Just trust me."

Maya sighed and mumbled a response as she just watched the trees pass by. Soon enough, Josh pulled into the driveway of an average sized house. A house with a roof that doesn't leak, and neighbors that are friendly and nice. "Who's house are we at?" Maya asked.

Josh smirked and and put the car in park. "Ours." Maya's face broke out into a smile as Josh got out the car and opened her door. "Don't worry. It has everything that you could ever want in a house." He helped her up and led her to the front door. He took out the key and unlocked the door. "Besides, I wanted to carry you over the threshold of our own house."

Josh lifted Maya up, bridal style and carried her over the threshold with a smile on his face. Maya, still in his arms craned her neck to kiss him. "Well, it is our wedding night and this is our new house. I think we should christen every room of this house."

"Would this christening involve your present?"

Josh set Maya down and let her lean up towards his ear. "Of course but it wouldn't be on for long now, wouldn't it?"

Josh looked at her and grinned as he led Maya to the bedroom, closing it shut.

* * *

Based on what people would think, Maya was a tough cookie, but behind closed doors she was just as weak as everybody else. Outside the door, Maya's screams were heard from everyone. "Babe just breathe," Josh soothed.

Maya glared at Josh and gripped his hand tightly as she felt another contraction come. Another one of her screams pierced the air as she endured the pain. As her contraction finished, she breathed out in relief. "Shut up," muttered. Maya gasped again as she felt another contraction coming. "This hurts so bad!" She screamed.

"Well your pain will be over soon," the doctor said as he came in with a pair of latex gloves. He sat down isn't the end of the bed and adjusted Maya's legs so that he could see what he needed to see.

Josh frowned at the doctor and narrowed his eyes at him. "Where's Doctor Sarah?"

"Family emergency," the doctor answered as he put on his latex gloves. "Alright Maya you'll feel me poking around down there, I'm just checking your cervix."

"And he's checking my wife's cervix," Josh mumbled, annoyed.

Maya squeezed his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Stop," she hissed.

Josh just ignored Maya and watched the doctor poke around down there. "I'm pretty sure everything's fine," Josh snapped.

The doctor looked up and grinned. "Let me guess first time with a male doctor? Don't worry everything's kept professional, and yes everything is fine because your wife is getting ready to push." The doctor looked at Maya and alerted his team of nurses to get ready as he watched for another contraction. "Alright Maya, when you feel the next contraction I want you to push hard as you can."

Maya felt the next contraction come and pushed immediately, not wanting anything else except for this baby out of her. After many pushes and screams Maya's own screams were replaced with those of a beautiful baby girl. In that day and time Claire Avery Matthews was born. She was born to Joshua Gabriel and Maya Penelope Matthews, and was now the little sister to a now eight year old Aria Erin Matthews.

Soon enough the little pink bundle was in her mothers arms, looking up at the world. "She's beautiful," Maya whispered.

In the next moments, Josh came into the hospital room with Aria. "Look Ari, it's your new sister Claire. Let's go say hi."

Aria climbed up on her mothers hospital bed and peered over at the new baby. "Hi Claire," she whispered.

Maya looked up at her older daughter and scooted over. "Come sit next to me Aria." Aria made the move to sit next to her. "Are you sure you just want to say hi right now?"

Aria nodded timidly and leaned back against the pillows. Josh laughed and appeared at his wife's side. He kissed her forehead and hugged her lightly. "You did good babe."

Maya shook her head and looked at her two daughters. "No we did good." A blissful silence fell between them as they just admired their family. Maya giggled and looked at Josh. "I don't think I've ever been so glad that you came back from Europe early."

Josh smiled and took Claire in his arms. "I've never been so glad either." He walked over to Aria and kissed her forehead. "I swear three is my lucky number. We are always three years apart, I came back after three years, we made some serious decisions on Aria's third birthday, and after I proposed we didn't get married until three years later, and when we did have another kid I was lucky to have three beautiful girls in my life."

Maya smiled and hugged Aria. "I guess three is our lucky number, huh?"

Josh laughed and rocked Claire in his arms. "Since three is our lucky number, why don't we go ahead and get baby number three going," he joked.

"Still not funny," Maya deadpanned.

"Yeah not funny daddy," Aria added.

Josh scoffed and continued to rock Claire. "Please, you're the one who asked when you would get a little brother."

Aria plastered a shocked look on her face and looked up at her mother, who was looking down at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

"Aria," her mother warned.

"Fine!" She exclaimed. "I did say that," she admitted. "But only because I really want one! Can you guys please have another one?"

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Josh. "Maybe Ari, but don't count on it. Right now I am perfectly fine with my three girls." He looked at Aria who was playing with the hospital sheets. "Hey," he whispered. Aria looked up at him. "You should hold her," he advised. "Hold out your arms."

Aria held out her arms and suddenly felt a light weight in her arms. "Now, hold her neck," Maya added as she showed her. Aria adjusted her hands. "Good."

Josh just smiled and took his camera out, snapping a picture of what his three years away brought him.

Three years. That was always his excuse. Three years. That's how long it was since she last saw him when they finally ran into each other again all those years ago. Three years. That's how long it took him to find out about the miracle they created since they made the mistake that changed their lives. Three years, is how long it took for them to fall in love.


End file.
